Chronicles of Jordan: Revelations
by Djsoresupon3
Summary: Self-insert of me and my friends in the beginning of the clone wars. How much do we affect the timeline of galactic history? Alot... First fanfiction so please be gentle with the reviews. Rated M because I felt like it. Made this for friends so, I don't really care if it sucks or not. Just need to get 'er done.
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1: A Brand New Dance by Square Dimensions

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I only own my OCs. Thanks for reading.

As I stared down at the red blade protruding from my chest, I thought back on my life… from my birth. When I was taken away as a toddler from my mother to train as a Jedi. when I trained as a youngling… when I became a Padawan… when Jedi Master Mace Windu accepted me to be his apprentice… to when I met Aaron, my only friend sadly… to my very first day of combat… all good times… but there is probably the best place to start. (Flashback begins)

"Aaron stick close…" I say.

"Don't worry I'm right here", Aaron replies annoyed.

"You excited? It's going to be our first day of combat", I ask him.

"Hell yeah! How about you?" He replies.

"Of course", I say… not wanting to admit to how nervous I really am. We need find places to sit in the middle of the arena surrounded by Geonosions. "Wait for Master Windu's signal.".

"I know the plan too", He says slightly annoyed. We wait as we see Poggle the Lesser announce the prisoners and their executions. I watch horrified, ready to jump down there and help them… but I know I would jeopardize the mission if I did that. Then suddenly, Senator Amidala gets free as does Obi-wan. Then, they free Anakin and then I look to see the look on Dooku's face. Priceless! Then I notice somebody walking towards Dooku… I realize it's Windu. I nudge Aaron to notify him. We both grip our light sabers preparing to attack. As Mace Windu confronts Dooku, Jango Fett, and Poggle the Lesser; we shove all the surrounding Geonosians to make room for ourselves. We activate our light sabers and see many other lights appear throughout the arena. The Geonosians around us start flying away. We shake off our robes and jump down to the ground level avoiding all the Geonosians that are escaping by flight. I notice a Geonosian flying directly towards me. I use the Force to throw myself to the left to avoid it. I can't recover fast enough to get back to Aaron. I do a leaping slam into a hoard of droids that are now pouring into the arena. I quickly get up and bring my light saber to arm height revealing a yellow light saber as I meet another group of droids. I quickly slice them all only to find more and more. But it doesn't prove as much as a problem as I thought.

"Well this is easy", I say turning around to find a B2 super battle droid. "Awh sh-", I begin but the super battle droid knocks me to the ground. As I recover from the impact I see the droid point it's wrist blaster at my face. I close my eyes awaiting death. When it doesn't come I look up to see an aqua blue light saber piercing from it's chest. I then realize it is still moving and is turning around slowly when a dark green light saber appears next to the blue one. The two blades come together and then separate horizontally, effectively slicing it in half. As the upper part falls to the ground, I see Aaron looking down at me with a big grin. I scan for my light saber, for I had lost it when the droid knocked me to the ground. I find it and use the Force to bring it back into the safety of my hand. When Aaron pulls me up he still has a big grin on his face… I knew what he was thinking, but I could still try to get out of it.

"What just happened does not mean anything", I say trying to see if I could get him to leave me alone… of course I was wrong.

"Right… you'd only be dead if I hadn't saved your life. Your right nothing big", he says sarcastically. I sigh in frustration, giving up. Then I remembered that we were in a war zone. I quickly slice incoming droids in half.

"Fine… I owe you one", I say deflecting multiple bolts back at droids.

"Two", he replies stabbing two droids with each light saber. I Force Push a group of droids away making them explode… somehow. But I turn around and stare at him, giving him a 'seriously' look. He throws one of his light sabers in a small arc slicing multiple droids. He looks back to see my reaction. He pauses waiting for something to happen. When it doesn't he caves.

"Fine… one", he says actually sounding disappointed. I smile at that. As we continue to go to the center of the arena, my danger sense flares up. Aaron and I turn around to see several droidekas deploying close to 10 feet away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say activating the second end of my light saber revealing an aqua blue and yellow duel saber. Aaron and I prepare defensive stances. During our youngling years, we had learned that a droideka could sustain it's rapid fire for five seconds. So as the droidekas released a barrage of laser fire I do my best just to make sure that none of the bullets touched me. I see Aaron struggling as well. Other droids come and surround us. Then the 5 second timer went off in my head and I launched myself to the right droideka. Aaron jumps to the left. We quickly grab the two droidekas and slam them on to the middle droideka. We than continue the battle we work ourselves to the middle of the arena. We see a few dozen other Jedi… but we had more to begin with.

"Damn. We've lost too many", Aaron says through gritted teeth. Suddenly, all the droids stop attacking. We stop attacking as well. I notice that Dooku's trying to say something. I can't hear him but I assume he's asking for us to surrender or some bullshit like that. Than suddenly I can hear gunships.

"Great they brought in the cavalry", I say, my hopes slowly, painfully, being killed. Aaron nudges me.

"Dude… that's our cavalry", he says. I look up to see hundreds of LA/AT gunships flying down towards the planet.

"That's like… the entire Order… we wouldn't bring the entire Order to this battle would we?" I ask. Yes, this was an important battle. Yes, this was a key planet in the war. But still… the entire Order? Once the gunships touch down the battle begins again. Instead of the hundreds of Jedi pouring out like I thought, it was men in stark white armor. A smile spreads on my face. I look at Aaron and see that he has a blank expression. He notices me staring at him.

"What?" He asks.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Fine", he replies. I continue to stare at him. He notices it. I see he has a small war go on in his head. He caves. "Fine… okay, here it goes. A few weeks ago I had a dream, where men dressed armor like that except with blue markings. They… killed us…" he says.

"Who?" I ask my suspicion rising.

"The Jedi… they… killed us… all", he says slight fear in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's okay. Didn't Master Yoda always tell us that the future is in motion?" I say trying to reassure him.

"Yeah but… never mind. I'm sure your right", he says.

"Want to get the fuck out of here?" I ask.

"HELL YEAH!" He says. We run to the nearest gunship and hop on. The men take us away to an area. Guess they were excpecting us.

"Well this day sure was fun", Aaron says.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feel the Music by Scott Brown & DJ Paul

As we flew across the rocky plains of Geonosis, I see a lot of battles going down on the ground level. It's hard to tell who's winning, but hopefully the Force is with us in this battle. Because… this is a key battle in the beginning war, possibly the most important. I then notice we start descending, I hear an object… traveling at high velocity? When suddenly a ship to the left of us explodes in a giant fireball.

"Holy shit!" Aaron yells, when an explosion rocks the gunship. I get sent flying and my eyes widen in realization that I'm not standing on firm ground. I start descending when a hand come over the edge and grabs mine. Then, my momentum kicks in and Aaron comes to the side of the gunship but grabs the railing on top. A look of pain comes across his face as my body weight slowly starts pulling his shoulder out of his socket. I pull myself along his arm and then swing myself to the edge of the gunship were I let go of Aaron and start pulling myself up, when I hear another something screaming. I look in front of the gunship to see a giant fireball of death flying our ways. I quickly grab Aaron's leg making him yelp in surprise and throw him over the edge with me. We start falling spread-eagle to slow ourselves as much as possible.

"Why the hell did you do that?"Aaron shouts at me and I'm about to respond when an explosion goes off above us. Aaron looks above and sees the new flaming pieces of debris falling hitting terminal velocity faster than us. "Oh…"

"Well now what?" I ask staring at the friendly ground coming to greet us.

"Um… remember that one thing Yoda taught us about when we're falling?" He answering my question with a question.

"You mean that one thing that we MISSED because SOMEONE wouldn't shut up about a stupid 'rare' metal they found?" I reply with a question.

"You know that it was pretty cool!" Aaron counters.

"We'll talk later! So… how do we do this?" I ask.

"Figure it out! You're the smart one", Aaron says.

"Are you saying you're the dumb one?" I ask.

"Shut up! And figure it out!" Aaron yells. I start pondering quickly searching for the right answer knowing we only had seconds left. When it hit me, at least what I hope was the right solution to our predicament.

"Okay! Try imagining an air current pushing against us!" I try to imagine it, but nothing happens. Then Aaron starts falling behind.

"I got it! You have to imagine a LOT of air pushing against you", I then try to imagine as much air as I can to push against me when I start slowing down too.

"Yes!" I shouted right before I realized we were about to hit the ground. "Ah fuck…" we hit the ground, hard. Maybe not enough to kill us but still got us pretty jarred. I get up after about a minute groggily. I shake my head to get rid of the dizziness but only managed to make it worse. Aaron gets up.

"My back is killing me!" Aaron yells trying to crack his back to see if it helps. I shakily walk over to him.

"I gotcha covered bro…"I say slurring my words together.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda… messed up", he says concerned.

"I'm fine", I say getting behind him and putting my hands on his shoulders. "It was only a few deathsticks".

"WHAT?" He shouts eyes going wide as I drove my knee into the small of his back while pulling he shoulders back. Many sickening cracks could be heard. "Motherfu-… oh… that actually feels better", he says stretching.

"See like I said, I gotcha covered", I say the dizziness started to go away as well.

"So… where you being serious about the deathsticks?" He asks. I look at him shocked. I socked him in the shoulder. "Ow! The hell was that for?"

"For thinking I take drugs!" I yell back.

"Oh…" He says rubbing his shoulder. Suddenly my comm started buzzing. I take a few steps away and answer it.

"Hello?" A very familiar masculine voice answers.

"Master Windu! It's good to know you're alright", I say trying to sound as happy as I could but as usual he saw… well more heard right through it.

"I heard some ships were brought down in your sector and just making sure you were still alright," he says.

"Ha! It'll take a little more than a mortar to kill me", I say.

"Good to hear that. Cause your mission is to destroy the six of them that in your sector", he said sounding as joyful as Mace Windu could sound.

"But… but… what?" I say not wanting to believe it.

"You'll be fine. Aaron's with you", he says. I then realize what he said.

"Wait. How'd you know that he's with me", I ask.

"I didn't", he says getting a small laugh.

"Clever dick", I think. "You got me…" I say admitting defeat.

"Just make sure that those six mortars are taken care of", he says.

"I will. May the Force be with you", I say.

"And may the Force be with you", he replies ending the comm chat.

"Who was that?" Aaron asks.

"I don't know… the only person who ever calls me on my comm", I say being a smartass.

"Well you don't have to be a dick about it", he replies.

"Whatever… want to know our mission, or should we just get going?" I ask.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… OUR mission?" he asks.

"Oh yeah. He knows you're here", I reply.

"How?" He asks.

"… um… I don't know…" I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"You son of a bitch, you sold me out", he says.

"Can we get on with the mission please?" I ask.

"Fine… I don't know what it is but I already hate it…" he says sighing.

"We need to go… that way", I say pointing what I thought was west.

"North?" Aaron asks.

"Wait that way", I say pointing to west according to Aaron. He always had a pretty good sense of direction.

"Hm. And what do we do once we go 'that way'?" he asks.

"We need to take out six mortars to what guess would be to clear a path for troops", I answer.

"I'm sorry I misheard you, thought you said six", he said laughing. I just stared at him. His laughing slowly died down. "Ah fuck".

"I know but I'm sure we can handle it", I say trying to reassure him.

"Hey…" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN PADAWAN", he yells Force sprinting off. I sigh and start sprinting after him.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I yell back.

"NEITHER DOES YOUR FACE!" he counters.

"… WHAT? THAT'S IT!" I yell sprinting all out. However… now I hate to say this so I'm only saying this once. Got it? Aaron… is… better at using the Force than me. Okay? Got it? But I am a better sword fighter than he is. So he was able to beat we and we ran into a battle. As we approached, we slowed down to a simple jog. We were greeted by two clones.

"Hello generals", the first clone says saluting. Aaron looks at me and I look at him… generals! We both did quick mock salutes. "I am Captain Xavier and this is my second in command Sergeant Quinn", he says introducing us. Quinn salutes and Aaron and I mock salute again.

"What's the current situation on the battle?" Aaron asks.

"We have 15 full platoons, a dozen AT-HEs, and AT-TEs arriving now sir", Captain Xavier replies. Aaron and I look around and don't see anything till we heard gunships arriving. They were carrying… something… huge. As the approached the ground they set down the AT-TEs and then fly off leaving the behemoths to walk towards the front lines. Aaron and I stare at them for what seemed a long time. Captain Xavier smiled.

"Boys, er I mean generals meet the AT-TEs. Pride of the Republic", he says. Aaron and I didn't even realize his mistake as we continued to stare.

"Why do you need us?" I ask. Captain Xavier's face goes serious.

"Because of those damn mortars", he says almost like he had tasted some bundar root. As if on cue a flaming ball of death started descending on an AT-TE that had moved past the front lines. As the shot hit the AT-TE it exploded into pieces. Aaron and I stare, amazed at the fact that those things could be destroyed.

"Is there range right in front of our front lines", I ask.

"Yes if you go too far out you will be killed", he says. Aaron and I look at each other.

"Challenge accepted", Aaron says making us both laugh. I notice Captain Xavier starring at us as if we were crazy… okay maybe we are.

"It's okay. Just wait here until we assault the second mortar", I say.

"How do you know you can get past the first one?" He asks us. This makes both Aaron and I laugh.

"Just wait here until the right time. Trust us", Aaron says still somewhat laughing. "I got left you got right?" he asks.

"Like always", I reply. Then I noticed that this was going to be perfect. There were three mortars on each side. We walk up to the front lines and prepare to sprint again. I stretch and jump around a bit. I look at Aaron and he's finished as well and we both nod. I count to three in my head and take off. Same time as Aaron. I smile. I notice a flaming ball coming towards me. I start drifting off towards the right and easily dodge it. I start closing in on the mortar when something under it moves. I look and see it's an anti-personal turret.

"Fan-fucking-tastic", I say drawing my lightsaber. It then releases a barrage of laser fire at me. I only deflect the ones that come near me back at it. Unfortunately the rounds don't even scratch it. As I approach it an idea come into my head of how to take it down easily. I dodge more laser fire and jump in the air. I land on the end of the mortar. I start charging a giant Force Push in one hand. Luckily, the gunner was actually stupid enough to fire. As I see the droid press fire and I release the Force Push down the barrel colliding with the mortar shot in the middle detonating it in the barrel and also directing most of the explosion back into the mortar destroying it. However, like I said most of the explosion. I hit the ground as most of my robe was singed.

"Motherfucker. This was a present from Master Windu", I say throwing off my robe. I look over to see how Aaron's doing. I see him dodge a hail of laser fire and throw both of his lightsabers at the mortar. He slices both right legs and it falls over, exploding. He brings his lightsabers back and looks over to me. We nod and advance towards the second mortar. However, I turn around and see a fire ball already descending towards me. I don't have enough time to dodge. I grab the round with the Force and try to move it to the left as much as possible throwing it off trajectory and exploding next to me instead of on me.

"Big difference cause I'm alive right?" I ask no one. I get up and start moving as another shot is flying towards me. "Now they're trying to piss me off" I grumble still sprinting. I reach the radius of the turret and is sprays laser fire at me. I dodge most of the bullets and deflect the few that I can't. I then jump onto the leg of it and up to the gunner's cabin. The droid tries to hit me but I slice of its arm then its head. I then adjust the angle of the barrel to straight up and fire. I jump out and start getting the hell away from it. I jump down as I hear an explosion. I get up and brush myself off. I check on Aaron and he's already advancing towards the third when he stops. Confused I try to see why. I found the source of the concern. The droids gathered a small army in front of the last mortar. I looked and they did the same with mine. I activate the second end of my lightsaber and start slowly advancing when an explosion detonates right in the middle of the small army. I look to the source to find the clones right behind us. I smile. I charge the army leading the clones that were behind me. I break the front lines of the droids slashing here and there. Then I approach the mortar when it explodes. I look back to see the AT-TEs joining the battle. I smile, they just completed my mission. I then focus back on the army… after the battle had ended the clones destroyed the techno union ships, which I guess was there mission. I find Aaron.

"Let's go home", I say to him.

"Finally…" he sighs doing small victory pump. I smile. We board an LA/AT and fly off towards the rendezvous point with him. Today was a good day.  
Longest chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgotten by Linkin Park

"This is so boring", Aaron says letting out a long sigh.

"Dude we've been flying for like ten minutes", I say.

"I know! I freakin hate flying", Aaron responds.

"Just hurry up and plot a jump so we can get going", I say plotting a jump to Christophsis, a crystalline planet on the outer rim.

"Have you even heard of this planet before?" He asks.

"Nope", I reply.

"Then why are we even fighting for it?" he asks.

"Besides the fact that innocent people are dying?" I ask.

"Oh…" He says somewhat sheepishly.

"Have you plotted the jump yet?" I ask.

"Yeah I finished awhile ago", he repies. My ship veers off as I faceplam.

"Let's… let's just go", I reply rubbing my forehead.

"Making the jump in 10… 9…" Aaron starts counting down.

"Now", I say activating the hyperdrive docking ring.

"Mother-", Aaron says before activating his as well. I watch amazed of the view as the stars seemed to stretch and I then watch the hyperspace tunnel as I zoom by it. I figured this would be about an hour or two jump, so I lay back in my seat and start drifting asleep. Suddenly the five minute timer goes off.

"What? It shouldn't be that quick", I say groggily. I look at the time and see that an hour and a half has passed. "Oh…" I say. I start stretching and rubbing the little sleep from my eyes. I start watching the countdown from boredom, Aaron must be going insane from this. The timer hit '0' and I see everything turn back to normal except and a blue planet sitting in the middle of my view. I look behind me and Aaron is just exiting hyperspace.

"- and that was the story of my whole life until the point I met you", Aaron says almost sounding like he was about to cry.

"What?" I ask completely confused.

"You weren't listening? I told you something so private to me and you didn't even listen", he says sounding frustrated.

"Aaron… we were traveling faster than the speed of light. Comm waves wouldn't be able to even reach me if you were right next", I try to explain.

"Oh…" he says somewhat embarrassed. "That's actually a good thing".

"Whatever, were about to enter the planet's atmosphere", I say starting to slowly decelerate.

"Okay", he replies flying right beside me.

"I guess we're supposed to touch down in Chale-… how the hell do you say this? Chale, Chaleydonia?" I say stumbling on the capital's name. "Screw it. We're calling it Crystal City".

"Where is it?" Aaron asks.

"I thought I told you to find that out!" I yell at him flying several hundred feet above ground level.

"You actually expected me to do it?" He asks.

"Ye- never mind… I think it's right there", I say growing both annoyed and frustrated.

"How can you tell?" He asks.

"It's the biggest city I've seen on this planet", I reply.

"That makes sense", he says. We fly down into the middle of the capital to find a battalion of clones (we had learned their names after our mission) and some tanks and some… AT-TEs! Did I tell you how much I love those things? They are freaking awesome. We touch down, safely this time. I hop out after Aaron does. We are approached by several of the clones.

"Hello generals I am Private Garrett", the lead clone says.

"Where's the commander?" Aaron asks.

"Dead sir, on our way here we were ambushed by snipers", he replies with a hint of sadness.

"What about the next of command?" I ask.

"Dead too", he says with even more sadness in his voice.

"Sniper?" I ask.

"No, he died from blood loss", he says. I look at him with confusion. We all use plasma weapons… that if you were to get hit, the wound would instantly cauterize. So there wouldn't be any blood…

"He got impaled by a piece of debris", Garrett answers as if he was reading my mind…

"Oh that makes sense", Aaron says.

"So who is the next in command after him?" I ask.

"Us two", Garrett replies gesturing towards the clone next to him. I wait for him to introduce himself but he doesn't. "Sorry sir, this is Private Seth".

"Why did he leave two people in charge?" Aaron asks.

"I do not know sir, probably in case one of us dies", he replies.

"Oh well that's not important right now we nee-" I get cut off by a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" A clone says.

"Earthquake?" Another clone suggests.

"No, this planet rarely has earthquakes", I say. I look at Aaron and he's smiling.

"It's droids", he says still smiling.

"That's a lot of droids…" I say staring off towards the city gate.

"Well this is the capital. They take this spot they practically control the planet", Garrett says.

"Hm. We need to send a scout party to see how many droids there are. Who is part of the scouting party?" I ask. Seth steps forward. I wait but no one else steps forward.

"Just him?" Aaron asks.

"He's all we need", a random clone shouts. All the clones start cheering and hollering in agreement.

"QUIET!" I yell enhancing my voice with the Force. "I don't care if there's one or 50 people on the scouting party, I just need to know… can you get it done?" I ask Seth after it quiets down. He just nods. "Good". Suddenly, Seth bring his rifle to eye level. He then sprints off towards the gate but disappears behind a building.

"What's going on?" Aaron asks.

"Sh… Seth's hunting", Garrett replies, unhooking a sniper rifle from his back and brings it to eye level.

"What?" I say. I enhance my vision with the Force and I see movement. I try focusing on it and notice it's a group of droids. As far as I can tell, just three. I than catch movement to the left of the droids. I see Seth on the second story of a building. He waits a few seconds than breaks through the window, in mid-air he summons a wrist vibroblade that I had never noticed. He lands on one of the droids driving the blade into its head. As the two droids draw their guns, Seth rolls to the furthest one and drives the blade into its chest. He then spins towards the last one using the droid as a 'meat' shield as the droid fires a bolt towards him. He then rams the droid and retracts his wrist vibroblade and pulls out his gun and sprays several bolts into the droid, destroying it instantly. I stare in amazement when I heard a _ping_, I turn around and see Garrett bring down his rifle.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"Sniper of course", he replies matter-of-factily.

"What?" I try to find the area where he shot with my Force Vision. I see a small hole in a window of a building. I zoom in and see a droid foot at the window.

"How did you know he was there?" Aaron asks also using his Force Vision. Instead of an answer we hear another _ping_, I follow the trail to see another foot of a sniper droid. I start scanning the area for more when I spot one on top of a building. I see his rifle is pointed directly at Seth who was walking back. I see it pull the trigger. Another _ping_, another down sniper. I then realize that… Garrett had deflected the bullet with his own, out of skill or luck, I don't know. I stare in shock. Even when I see another bullet get the last sniper. My eyes were still trained where the interception had been made. I look at Aaron then, surprised he had stayed silent. What I found… let me try to explain in the best of detail as I can… he was leaning forward, arms completely limp… just hanging there, his mouth was as wide as I had ever seen it, and his left eye was twitching… a lot. This snaps me back to reality and I start laughing my ass off. My laugh also brings him back to reality. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing", I say in between gasps as I start calming down.

"You sure? It seemed pretty funny", he says trying to get me to talk.

"Don't worry about it, we should focus on the mission now", I say wiping away the tears.

"Oookay then…" he says skeptically.

"Once they realize that their scouts haven't returned they're going to attack", Garrett says.

"Right. So as I was saying… where's Private Seth?" I ask looking around.

"Here", an unknown voice says right behind me. I sweat drop as I slowly turn around. I see him standing there completely calm. As far as could tell because of, you know, the helmet.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Several minutes sir", he responds, not even moving.

"Okay than…" I say. I hear several clones trying to stifle their laughs. I try to ignore them. "Can you go get intel on the enemy before they get here?" I ask.

"Consider it done", he says. He sprints towards the gate. Once he leaves the city I lose sight of him. I realize I hadn't even heard him take any steps.

"Weird guy", I say.

"Agreed", Aaron replies walking right beside me.

"What now?" Garrett asks.

"How about we get some sleep?" Aaron suggests. I wasn't tired due to my nap on the jump but he probably didn't.

"Sure why not", I say.

"Alright everybody listen up! I want everyone in there bunks and asleep in the next 30 minutes. And I want everyone up at 0500 and ready to fight", he yells. "Understood?" a hundred 'yes sir's could be heard. All the clones started packing up and set up their bunks.

"Might as well as get some R & R ourselves, right?" Aaron asks.

"A tired general isn't a good one", I reply with a smile.

"Oh thank god", he replies with a smile. After a few hours it's the dead of night and everyone's asleep but me. I just sat there waiting for Seth.

"Sir", a voice says behind me as I start spacing out. I grab my lightsaber and spin around. I almost ignite it when I see it's Seth. He spins around.

"Was I followed?" He asks completely unaware of the fact I was so close to killing him.

"Y… yes I thought I heard something else but I guess not", I say smiling, trying to reassure him. Then suddenly, I felt an extremely dark and malicious presence, I look up to just barely see a spaceship enter the atmosphere and go towards where I assume the droid camp is. Aaron than wakes up.

"… how long have I been asleep?" Aaron asks calmly.

"A few hours", I reply. He yawns and goes back to sleep, but I can tell he's faking it.

"Aaron has the right idea. We should all get some rest", I say to Seth.

"Yes, sir", he says walking off. I wait about 15 minutes until I'm sure he's asleep.

"So you felt it", I ask quietly.

"It woke me up", Aaron replies getting up.

"Could've just said yes", I say. He rolls his eyes.

"So what are we going to do about the-" he says but looks around just to double check to make sure no one else is up, "Sith".

"Well, hopefully there on a different mission that doesn't involve the battle… or we are fucked", I reply.

"Well I guess we should wait till the attack to see", he says going back to sleep.

"Lucky… wish I could fall asleep that fast…" I say laying down and looking at the stars. "Why did that presence feel so familiar?" I ask no one. I fall asleep shortly after that.

(At 0700)

Not much has happened. Aaron and Seth were waiting at the second highest tower. Garrett and I were waiting at the highest. Our plan was to ambush them once they got to the middle of town. Seth had told me that they had close to 200 troops and almost 50 tanks. They also had a shield generator, but we would take that out first. I grab my macronoculars and scan for droids. I see their front lines just enter the gate. I signal Aaron and he signals back. We wait for them, when suddenly they change directions and they break into our buildings

"They know we're here?" I ask when an explosion rocks the building. "Fuck, line the doors with explosives". Garrett starts planting explosives on the doors.

"We need to zip line to the other building", I say. After Garrett sets the explosives he runs over.

"I can't with the window, it would throw it's trajectory off to much", he says. I sigh in frustration. I walk up to the window and activate the yellow lightsaber and slice a giant 'X' on the window and do a small Push to blow it out. Garrett walks over and shoots the grapple. It lands right above a window on the top floor. I take a few steps back as he tests to make sure it's safe. I could start hearing droid's feet marching up when. I see that the droids had already reached Aarons location.

"Fuck", I say as I get a running start and jump out the window. I savor the momentary weightlessness. I then deactivate my lightsaber and swing it around the line and grab on with both hands to act as my zip line. I start picking up speed. I prepare to kick through the window. I hit it only to crash into it.

"Ow… why do they have such strong windows?" I say rubbing my head. As I activate the yellow lightsaber again. I make another giant 'X' and blast through it. I jump in. I swing towards the closest droid when a bullet comes and blows it up. I look back and realize Garrett's still up there sniping. I look back. I jump at the closest droid I come down on it slicing it in half. I fight my way towards Aaron as he stands in the middle twirling his lightsabers around him. Seth is behind some cover occasionally popping up and firing a few shots. I jump right behind Aaron. We then push forward creating a huge gap in their ranks. I hear an explosion. I look towards where Garrett is and see him zip lining towards us with the building expelling smoke. I continue back with our work. With Garrett there we quickly clean the room of droids. I catch my breath quickly.

"We need to get out of here", Aaron says.

"We can't go down", Garrett replies.

"Then we go up", I say.

"Well what happens when we get to the top?" Aaron asks.

"We could call for a gunship to pick us up", Seth says. We all look at him.

"That could actually work", I say. I pull up a holographic image of the building and try to look for a way up. "There's stair in the room next to us", I say.

"What about an elevator?" Aaron asks.

"That's two rooms over", I reply.

"Let's take the elevator", he says. I facepalm.

"Why not just take the easier way", I ask.

"Why not take the elevator?" he counters.

"You know what? Fine… we'll take the stupid elevator", I say opening the door to the next room. I see a bunch of droid camped out waiting for us. I start deflecting shots wildly. I see Aaron jump over me. He lands slicing to droids. He then takes out all the others while they were confused.

"Still want to take the elevator?" I ask mockingly.

"Yep", he says completely unfazed. I facepalm.

"Ow. I think it's starting to bruise", I say rubbing my head. We enter the next room to find even more droids. I sigh in defeat. We rush in with Garrett and Seth entering behind us shooting droids that we don't get. We enter the elevator. We go the one floor up. We exit and walk towards the middle. I run back and stab the controls with my lightsaber making the elevator fall.

"Stupid elevator", I say and run back.

"When's the gunship going to arrive?" Aaron asks.

"In a few minutes", Garrett replies. The stairs burst open on both sides pouring out droids.

"See… the droids are smart enough to take the stairs", I say getting on the right side with Seth.

"Not now!" Aaron yells running on the left side with Garrett. A small battle ensues between two jedi and two clones and what seemed like an endless amount of droids. We were definitely losing ground. I hear a gunship fly by us. I then see a group of droids separate from the group with rocket launchers.

"They can't get close with those rockets", Garrett yells over to me.

"Seth, Garrett, take care of those rockets and we will deal with the droids", Aaron says. Garrett and Seth split off and Aaron and I start backing up until we were backing up. **(Now some of you may ask how we spun our lightsabers around us without killing the other… well we just did, stop asking questions)** I notice that the rockets stop and the ship lands.

"Go!" Aaron yells over my shoulder.

"No! You go!" I yell back.

"Jordan! This is not the time to argue!" He counters. I sigh and split off running towards the gunship. Aaron starts backing up down the straight with all the droids focusing on him. I jump in the gunship.

"Hurry!" I yell. He starts backing up as fast as he can. He's spinning his lightsabers wildly around him. It may seem like he wouldn't tire… but I knew it was only moments.

"Can we fly towards him?" I yell towards the pilot. We hover above the ground and move towards Aaron. We pick him up and was about to take off when I notice something. I jump out into the large mass of droids.

"What are you doing?" Aaron shouts. I ignore him as I land in the middle of the droids doing a Force Slam sending droids flying. I get up quickly scan for what I was looking for. A TJ commander droid… I sprinted over to it slicing all droids in my way. I jump behind it and grab its head and pull it off. I then run back to the gunship that was already leaving. I pick up my pace in a short burst of speed and jump off the building. Aaron stretches his hand out for me. I reach out and grab it. He started smiling until my momentum kicked in and he went over the edge. We stop and I look up to see both Seth and Garrett pulling Aaron up. Then they help pull me up. I get up and lay down panting from exerting so much energy.

"Souvenir?" Aaron asks, gesturing towards the droid's head.

"No, I grabbed this to see how it knew where we were", I say. Garrett hands me something. I don't know what it was but I plugged it into the droid's head. A holographic image pops up. Slowly it describes our strategy, our positions, and our comm channels.

"Okay, Garrett and Seth I want you two to find out who the mole is and also take down that shield", I say looking at the ground battle to see that we can't harm them due to the energy shield. They both nod.

"What are we going to be doing", Aaron asks. I keep playing it's memory. A hologram pops up of the city's archive library then Ventress.

"No", he says.

"Yes", I reply.

"We can't take on a sith knight yet", he says.

"We wont know till we try", I say.

"We would die if we tried", Aaron counters.

"Im going to face her whether your coming or not", I say.

"Fine… Im only coming so I can harass you once we die", he says. Garrett coughs. We both look at him, completely forgetting they were here.

"Oh im sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asks.

"You cant tell anybody", I say. He puts his hands up defensively.

"Take us to the library", Aaron yells towards the pilot. We change course. After a few minutes we drop down at a large building that I presumed was the library. Aaron and I step off.

"Ready?" I ask.

"No", he replies.

"Perfect", I say and we walk towards the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the… three people who are going to read this? Sounds about right. Most of you have figured out that my chapter titles are completely random, and if you haven't… well then you know now, the more you know. But this one… even though random, fits pretty well with the chapter. You might get it, you might not.**

Chapter 4: Psycho by System of a Down

"Remind me why we're about to do this again", Aaron asks as we stand in front of the library.

"Because we can't let the Sith roam the planet freely", I say taking a step forward. Aaron grabs me to stop me.

"Jordan… she's in a library, what's the worst that could happen?" He asks. I just sigh and shake my head.

"Hey Aaron, answer this for me", I say.

"Okay…" he replies.

"Why do you go to a library?" I ask.

"To read a book…" he says, clearly showing how confused he is about where I'm going with this.

"And why do people read?" I ask.

"For… for enjoyment?" He says not sure of the answer.

"You think the Sith read for enjoyment?" I reply with a serious face.

"To get… information", he says, slowly it dawns on him. I can see something click.

"She's reading to research on something that could end up being a Sith super weapon", he says putting the pieces together.

"Precisely, we need to make sure that she doesn't get that information", I say. Aaron looks defeated.

"Fine… you first", he says gesturing towards the door. I roll my eyes and grip my lightsaber in my hand. I push the door open. I jump in ready to fight. Aaron jumps in behind me. We're in a small room. We look around and find another door. I point towards it.

"Ladies first", Aaron whispers.

"Hate you so much right now", I hiss back.

"Love ya too", he replies with a giant grin. I roll my eyes. I walk to the door. This one slides open. I walk into a giant room looking around. It had so many archives… I could have a field day in here. Aaron follows behind me and also starts looking around.

"TJ-55, I presume the assault was a success", a very cold, feminine voice brings us back to the current situation. I look to where the voice came from, and sure enough there was a woman standing there. A bald, very pale, and very scary woman. She had archives floating all around her. I go on instinct and ignite my blue and yellow duelsaber. Aaron looks at me like I'm crazy but also ignites his lightsabers. Ventress doesn't even move.

"Ah… the Jedi", Ventress says turning around smiling… a very creepy smile. She sees me and stops. "My, my, my, if it isn't the little youngling Jordan", she says smiling even more… like seriously, I cannot emphasize enough how creepy her smile is.

"You know her?" Aaron asks.

"Yes", I say. Aaron looks at me to continue. "Can't we talk later?" I ask.

"Nope, I want to hear how you two know each other right now", he says crossing he arms with still ignited lightsabers. I look back at Ventress to still see her smiling, clearly enjoying our argument.

"Fine, when I was a youngling she gave me outside lightsaber combat training", I say. Aaron looks at me as if he wants more. "That's it".

"What? I was expecting this entire background story of how you guys meet, the first things you said to each other, when you guys first ki-" I spin around and punch him in the stomach. He falls to one knee. "Right… shutting up", he says still recovering. He gets back up quickly though. I gave him that 'you done?' look. He just simply nods.

"Okay then let's fight now", I say, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your deaths are painful and slow", Ventress says, with that creepy smile of hers.

"Over my dead body", Aaron says. I stare at him. He then realizes what he said, "I mean… over my… alive body… yeah", he says. I just facepalm, hitting my bruise.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell.

"Wait just give me a few minutes to think of a better comeback", he says, going off into deep thought.

"No, we're fighting now", I say, extremely aggravated.

"But I-" he starts, but I just stare him down. "Fine…" he says, defeated.

"Hey Ventress!" I yell, catching her attention. "I got a question for you… die", I say completely serious.

"That's not a ques-" She starts but then realizes that I'm right in front of her. I swing but she jumps up doing several back flips onto a higher platform. Aaron jumps up next to me. She then draws and ignites her two scarlet blades.

"And here I thought the Jedi were never supposed to attack first", she says smiling. Trying to taunt us.

"And here I thought the Sith weren't supposed to be such pussies", Aaron counters. I start lightly clapping at the fact he made a good comeback… or at least not a bad one. He starts bowing in random directions. "thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night", he says smiling. I look up at Ventress and she was pi-… no, not pissed… angry? No… I know… she was irked… extremely irked. Heh… irked…

"Now you really will die a slow and painful death… especially you", she says gesturing towards Aaron with one of her lightsabers.

"Spectacular", he replies smiling. This only annoys her more. She screams a feral scream as she launches herself towards us.

"That's a lot of velocity", I comment. Then realize why. "Jump!" I yell, but I was too late… she sent us flying with a giant Force Slam. I use my momentum to roll back onto my feet. I see Aaron does the same. At the same time we jump towards Ventress. We both swing for her neck. Our blades clash, to our surprise. She ducked and she swings for both of our chests with each of her lightsabers. We block it with each others' other blade **(Remember we each have two lightsaber blades?)**.A close-combat fight presumes. I noticed that Aaron was using an offensive style with practically no defense. I mentally sigh and slowly move over to Aaron backing him up in defense making sure to mostly disable Ventress' right arm. I also noticed we were actually pushing her back! And then Aaron made a huge mistake… he got parried and left himself wide open. I angrily sigh quickly and spin over to his left side just in time to deflect a blade then to spin back over to his right side and deflect the other. Aaron recovers from the parry and Force Pushes Ventress back about 50 feet.

"What are you doing?" I yell at Aaron keeping an eye on Ventress, as we all catch our breath from our short squabble.

"Sorry I got excited", Aaron replies innocently.

"Well don't get yourself killed", I say.

"Will do!" He replies, giving me an overdramatic thumbs up.

"Wow… you are seriously messed up", I say, worrying about his unusual behavior.

"I know!" He says with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Okay then…" I say… we both jump at Ventress with our lightsabers spinning at the same time. We engage yet again in a fierce battle, as my mind zone's out… going into auto-pilot, doing nothing but jabs, slashes, parries, and blocks. My concentration is broken by a foot connecting with the side of my head. I go flying and crash into an archive. I shakily get back up and see that Aaron's losing ground. I take a short running sprint before jumping back to his aid. As the battle rages on in the big room, Ventress finally makes a mistake on my end. I instantly jump on the opportunity and swing a wild left hook that connects with the side of her face.

"I got he-" I begin before realizing that she sends another kick towards my head using the momentum from my punch. I find myself flying yet again. Crashing through two archives this time. I get up shakily and stumble, before clearing my head of stars. I jump back to the fight, but instead of fighting next to Aaron I jump behind Ventress. I begin my fight immediately with more offensive power. I can see her anger building as she is kept in one position instead of being able to move back. I notice she seems to be fighting more and more defensively. I think this as an advantage that we got her on the run, lock lightsabers with her. She goes to slice me with her other to until Aaron locks with that one. He then goes for the lethal blow with his other lightsaber, until I just piece together that she's been storing lots of power.

"Shi-" I begin before getting blasted back by a giant Force Repulse. She then starts choking us with the Force. I deactivate my lightsaber so I can hold my lightsaber so I can safely hold my neck, even though I know it's pointless. I need to find a way out of this. I start looking around the room. I notice Aaron has one of his arms outstretched. I follow his arm to see a giant chandelier. My vision starts fading to black. Hurry was all I could think as I heard the chandelier fall and my vision fades to black. But it quickly comes back. I start coughing loudly as I hear another person doing. I look around once my coughing starts to calm down. I see a chandelier in the middle of us as Aaron recovers from his coughing. I start taking in deep breaths trying to savor the sweet, sweet oxygen which had been taken from me. I get up only to fall down. I get up more carefully and succeed. I ignite the yellow end of my lightsaber, searching for Ventress.

"D-Did you get her?" I ask, slurring my speech a little bit. Aaron get's up on his first try. He looks around.

"Doubt it", he answers sounding almost perfectly fine. He closes his eyes and concentrates. "Nope, she's in a room down the hallway past these doors".

"You can sense Force presences?" I ask, amazed. I had never known that he could do that… the more you know.

"Yeah, cant you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of… but it's all murky and I can't tell where they are. I just know that they're there", I reply trying to find Ventress' Force signature.

"Oh, it's like bright and blazing for me", he replies. I sigh in defeat, knowing that was another thing Aaron was better at than me.

"Let's go", I say walking to the doors, but Aaron grabs my shoulder, stopping me.

"Dude, she's way stronger than the both of us… and you know it", he says.

"And?" I ask frustrated.

"Maybe it's time we give up and head back", he says.

"No… she won't even know we're coming", I reply.

"And if she does?" He asks skeptically.

"She won't", I counter… hopefully. Aaron does the 'I give up' gesture.

"Then let's go", he says. I walk in front of the doors but they don't slide open. I walk up to it and try to pull one of the doors open but fail miserably.

"Move", Aaron says. I look back and see Aaron charging a Force Push. I walk up to him and stop him.

"Do you want her to know we're coming?" I whisper loudly, very hard to do.

"I thought you said she wouldn't?" Aaron asks with a smug look. It takes all of my willpower to not wipe it off with my fist.

"She will if you just go around barging through every single door and wall in our way", I say, still whispering loudly.

"Then what should we do?" Aaron asks.

"We open them", I reply.

"How?" He asks. I can hear a slight tinge of annoyance. I hope for both of our sakes that Ventress just decides to leave.

"Like this", I say slowly pushing in my lightsaber into the doors. Aaron follows me lead and ignites one of his blades and stabs it into the wall several feet below mine. We try to make as symmetrical of a circle as possible. We failed miserably but when I come to where Aaron had started and Aaron came to where I had started I pick up the circular piece of metal and slide it out and set it down quietly. We slip in silently.

"See… stealthy", I say. Aaron rolls his eyes in response. We walk down the hall until we come to a left turn. I approach the corner and deactivate my lightsaber and Aaron follows. I look around the corner and see… a right turn just about 10 feet past us. I sigh quietly, and slide to the right side of the wall and approach the corner. I look around the corner to see Ventress… just sitting in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. I come back to Aaron who's standing there smiling.

"Let me guess she's waiting for us?" he whispers smiling.

"N-no…" I say stuttering nervously. He looks past the corner, he comes back.

"Dude, she's totally waiting for us", he whispers.

"No… she's meditating", I argue. He looks back over quickly.

"… Naw… she's waiting for us", he says smiling.

"Well you know what? We'll approach her slowly and quietly and she won't even know we're they're till it's too late", I respond smirking confidently. I silently move towards the room. I hear Aaron sigh in defeat and follow me.

"For us", he whispers behind him.

"Shut up!" I hiss behind me. As we approach Ventress. Once we are about halfway, her eyes fly open. All I thought was, I am never going to hear the end of this. She ignites her lightsabers into the ground. Making the ground below us collapse.

"I TOLD YOUUUUUUUU!" Aaron yells as we fall down. We hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Oh that hurt", I say.

"Agreed… and I was right", Aaron says cracking his back, successfully this time.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?... I'm sorry", I say knowing that I can't argue out of this time. I look at Aaron and he's looking at me. He looks away and sighs loudly.

"It's alright. We'll figure a way out of this… bros?" Aaron asks holding out his fist. I pound it.

"Bros", I say and we nod and a piece of debris crashes right next to us. We look up to see Ventress holding multiple pieces of debris in her hand with the Force.

"Jeez… bitch has an attitude", Aaron says loudly. I look at him with wide eyes. I was about to hit him when I remembered something. I jumped out of the way as three pieces crash down on Aaron.

"Fuck…" I say lifting the debris off making sure Aaron's okay. He shakily gets up.

"Hah! Nothing can get past my Force shield you bitch!" Aaron yells sounding extremely drunk. A small piece of debris nails him right in the forehead.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He yells. I grab him and pull him into cover.

"What did I do?" He asks. I just looked at him, thinking he was either kidding or really stupid.

"You called her a bitch… twice", I say looking at him skeptically.

"I did?" he asks. I was about to facepalm when I remembered my bruise. I stopped in mid-air.

"Don't you ever think before you speak?" I ask rhetorically.

"No… are you supposed to?" he asks. I look at him when I feel my left eye twitching. We just sit there as debris crashes all around us as Ventress is still trying to kill us. He then realizes what he said, "I mean no… just no".

"If we get out of this alive, I am going to hit my head against a wall for 20 minutes straight", I say, avoiding a piece of debris that came a little too close for comfort. I see something in Aaron's head click.

"That just gave me an idea", he says smiling. I looked at him worriedly hoping it would involve hitting my head against a wall for 20 minutes.

"Oh god what is it?" I ask. He leans into my ear and whispers his plan. I realize that if this goes even somewhat as planned then this is a really good idea.

"Aaron you sir, are a genius… sure a retarded genius but a genius none the less", I say.

"Thanks dick", he says. I give him a thumbs up. I grab an intact archive with the Force and hurl it at Ventress. She easily dodges it but it sticks into the ceiling. I go back into cover.

"I load, you shoot", I say.

"It works?" Aaron asks. I nod. He smiles. I grab another archive and Aaron throws it into the wall. It sticks in. I grab another one as he throws it and then he throws this one to the right of the first one and higher. We repeat this step until we made a makeshift staircase with the archives. I look over the edge and Ventress is gone.

"We got her on the run!" I yell triumphantly.

"Nope she's waiting for us outside" he says.

"Well way to be a buzz kill, but we can chase her off", I say getting hyped up again. Aaron facepalms for once.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Aaron asks. Of course being hyped up, I acted like Aaron for a second.

"There was a lesson last time?" I ask stupidly.

"And people call me the stupid one", Aaron says.

"Well you did just call yourself stupid", I respond smiling.

"Shut up…" he says.

"So are we going to get out of here or what?" I ask as I jump onto the first archive. It held my weight. I smile. I jump to the second one. I look at Aaron expectantly. He jumps onto the first one. We climb to the top quickly. Once we get to the top we look outside to see Ventress outside, baiting us to attack her.

"You know it's a trap right?" Aaron asks.

"Yep… just makes it more fun though", I say smiling, acting before I thought.

"No, I don't want to die", he replies annoyed.

"What happened to you? You were so into this in the beginning?" I ask.

"I almost died", he says completely straight faced. I look at him.

"We can do this… as long as we work together", I say trying to reassure him. He shakes his head.

"Fine, if this is what it takes for you to learn", he says walking towards the door. I sigh. Maybe he's right, one side of me thinks. Maybe he's just to scared, another side of me thinks. I chase him outside.

"Well, well, well, I hope both of you said your goodbyes", Ventress says smiling… that creepy smile of hers.

"We're going to die", Aaron says flatly.

"Thanks for the confidence boost", I say. Ventress pushes a button on her wrist and a giant leg comes over the edge of the building and crashes right next to us.

"Awh fuck…" I say. When another leg comes up and crashes next to Ventress. And an octuptarra droid pulls itself up.

"I told you", Aaron says starring at the towering droid.

"Not now", I say also looking at the droid. Ventress jumps on top of the droid.

"Since this was your idea you get to take care of it", Aaron says.

"Hate you", I say. I start analyzing the droid. From its head to its legs… that's it.

"I need you to distract it for me", I say smiling.

"For how long?" Aaron asks voice cracking.

"Good question", I answer, smiling even bigger.

"Spectacular", he says jumping to the right. The droid catches the movement and starts releasing a stream of fire at Aaron. Aaron just barely stays ahead of the laser fire. I then take the distraction as an opportunity to execute my master plan. I run towards its left leg and run up to its 'foot' and slice it off. I then run up its leg and once I get to the knee joint I stab it with my lightsaber and continue to the final part until I get cut off by laser fire. I forgot the droid could notice me stabbing it. I jump off just barely dodging the laser fire.

"Aaron where's that distraction?" I yell at Aaron.

"Right here", he replies throwing his blue lightsaber at the face of the droid and slices off its mini-turret.

"That actually helps a lot", I say, until its head spins to another mini-turret. At least it wasn't shooting at me. That thing was pissed at Aaron. I didn't even know droids could get mad, but now I'm a believer. I run to its other leg. When a laser blast cuts me off. I look at the giant droid but it's still trying to kill Aaron. Then another comes at me. I deflect it. I find its source. Jetpack super battle droids were flying in.

"Hey Aaron… we got more company", I say deflecting the bolts. I hear Aaron sigh angrily really loudly as he just runs at the droids, throwing both of his lightsabers and then using the octuptarra's laser fire to kill everything else. Note to self… never get Aaron this angry. I slice the foot. Then run up the leg and stab the knee joint. I feel it lose its grip as it has none on the roof and it falls off the roof. Bad news was that it fell with me.

"Jordan!" Aaron yells and jumps off the side of the building. Noticed how long of a fall it was. I never even realized we had climbed so high. I go into spread-eagle to slow down my fall. Aaron falls next to me.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' tonight?" Aaron asks trying to be all suave. I roll my eyes.

"Really? Right now?" I ask. He looks down.

"Jeez, when did we climb so high?" Aaron asks. Realizing what I had, just moments ago.

"I don't know", I respond. I notice Ventress was looking at us on top of the falling droid. I then tuck in my arms and legs and lean forward. I then do a half front flip to land on the droid as close to as perfect as you can on a falling, flailing droid as possible. Aaron lands beside me. We look gazes with Ventress. We all jump and clash in the middle. We exchange blows when Aaron nudges me. We both disengage and jump to the back of the droid.

"What?" I ask.

"I found a way off", he says. I look at him surprised.

"What?" I ask. He points towards something in the distance. I squint and see a group of STAPs inbound. "Good eye".

"Thanks", he says enjoying the actual compliment. We jump back to Ventress and start fighting again. We then jump back. Ventress looks at us confused. Aaron nods and jumps off the droid.

"Well Ventress as fun as this date's been… I don't think there'll be a second, so I bid a good… fall to you", I say and jump off the droid. I crash into a STAP and I kick the droid off and follow Aaron, who was heading towards where hopefully the main camp was. I caught up with him and held out my hand for a high five and he gives me a high five.

"You think she's dead?" I ask.

"Nope", he answers.

"Me neither", I reply. I see the main clone's camp and let off a sigh of relief when I see most of them are still around. Suddenly, a shot comes streaking at us. We narrowly avoid it; I thanked the STAP's mobility. We then dodge multiple shots.

"We need to ditch the STAPs!" Aaron yells dodging a bolt. I nod, and we actually launch ourselves forward. We crash right in front of the camp. We get up. Clones run up to us.

"It's the Jedi!" One yells back.

"Well let them in, then!" I hear the familiar voice of Garrett yell.

"Yes, sir", the same one replies. We walk to the camp.

"It seems like you were able to destroy the shield and win", I comment. Garrett and Seth walk up.

"Yes, the battle was decided once Seth was able to slip past their lines and plant the bombs", Garrett replies. Seth nods.

"Interesting, were you able to find out who the mole was?" Aaron asks.

"Yes, I was able to pick out the mole", Garrett answers.

"I bet", I say.

"Well I am ready to go back home… you?" Aaron asks.

"You have no idea", I reply.

"Don't you want to know who it was?" Garrett asks. Aaron and I look at each other.

"Nah…" We both answer at the same time.

"O-oh…" Garrett says, sounding disappointed. "Well it was Sergeant Slick".

"We don't know who that is", I say.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that", Garrett responds sheepishly.

"Race you to the starfighters?" Aaron challenges.

"Okay. 3… 2…" I countdown. I then Force Push him into a building and take off.

"Motherfucker!" I hear him yell in the distance. I feel something grab me and I trip. I then start flying back. Aaron rushes past me. I swing back onto my feet. I grab hold of some crystalline trees and send them crashing onto Aaron. When he doesn't get up I start worrying.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead", I start pleading as I approach the wreckage. I run up to see Aaron lying on the ground just looking at the sky.

"Oh thank god your fine", I say.

"Hey can I tell you something?" He asks, still starring into the sky.

"Sure?" I respond, unsure if he's angry or not.

"X marks the spot", he says.

"Hm?" I look down. I'm standing on a big piece of crystal from the tree that has an 'X' dug into the ground under it. "Clever dick", was all I could say before he sent me flying about 50 feet in the air on the piece of crystal. I descend and crash, shattering the crystal into pieces. I get up shakily and see a starfighter take off.

"Son of a bitch left me", I say, limping to my starfighter. I get in slowly as to not disturb my injured leg. I take off and leave the planet's atmosphere. I see Aaron's starfighter jump.

"You're not getting away that easily", I say punching in the coordinates to Coruscant. Once it locks in the coordinates. I activate the hyperdrives and jump into hyperspace. I quickly fall asleep due to being tired from the battle with Ventress. I wake up when I hear the five minute alarm go off. I shake off my grogginess and prepare to exit hyperspace. After 5 minutes the stars return to their normal appearance and a giant, thriving, lit, red planet sits in front of me. I start flying off towards the planet. Once I enter the atmosphere I am approached by air security ships.

"Please transmit the landing codes before lowering any further or you will force us to us force", a masculine voice comes over my comm. I sigh and transmit the landing codes. It sucks that you can't be trusted even though you live here.

"Thank you, you can now descend to the city levels", the same voice says. I pull my ship down towards the Jedi Temple's docking bay. As I touch down I notice Aaron standing there waiting… smiling. I jump out and walk towards him, slightly limping. I slug him in the stomach and he doubles over.

"Why did you do that?" Aaron asks, gasping for breath as he gets back up.

"Yes why did you do that", a familiar voice says next to us. We look over to see Aayla Secura standing there with her arms crossed over her chest next to Mace Windu. I can't remember if I've said this or not but Aayla Secura was Aaron's master.

"U-um… because… because… he… messed up on the mission", I squeak out. Aaron nods vigorously.

"And how did the mission go?" Mace Windu asks.

"Heh… about the mission", I begin.

(A Few Hours Later)

I sat in the middle of the room lying in my bunk. Mace Windu 'grounded' me in my room for confronting Ventress. I don't know what happened to Aaron. Aayla Secura seemed like a much nicer teacher than Mace Windu… then again so did most. I searched under my mattress for something, when I felt it. It was a rubber ball. Mace Windu wasn't big on anything that wasn't needed. So I had to hide it. I start playing with it with the Force. I hear someone knock on my door. I quickly hide the ball and open the door see Aaron. Of course he wasn't 'grounded', but he had a worried expression on his face.

"Jordan… something big just happened", Aaron says.

"What?" I ask.

**New longest chapter… that's a three in a row streak? Awesome. Well there was my first fight scene, and my first cliffhanger. Tell me how I did. Tell me how I could improve. Help me; help you by telling me how I could become a better writer thus making it a better a reading experience for you guys. Thanks for reading! I need to hit 5000 words exactly! So I was walkin down the street today and this giant El Camino pulls up and challenges me to a mile long drag race. So I pull out my Barrett 50 Cal and I aim**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: People Like Me by K'naan

**Well I shall finally answer the cliffhanger for the three people who shall read this… Oh and one more thing, the point where I switch POV and most of the next chapter happen at the same time but I only decided to write one at a time because… I felt like it… so… onto the story.**

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the worry in Aaron's eyes.

"It's the CIS… they took R2-D2", He says. Most of my worries go away. So what that they took an astromech droid? I had heard stories of it, but how was it this big of a deal to make Aaron worry like this?

"Don't you understand?" Aaron asks. I shake my head. "You don't? Well I didn't either, but that astromech has almost everything about the Republic in its memory, if the CIS were able to get its memory than they could take us down like that", he says snapping his fingers.

"Where's Anakin in all this?" I ask, knowing it was his astromech.

"On the other side of the galaxy", Aaron answers.

"Oh… what are we supposed to do about it?" I ask.

"No one is willing to go there", he replies.

"I can't leave my room, what do want me to do about it?" I ask.

"Don't you think Master Windu will make an exception this one time?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Good point", he says.

"But this wouldn't be the first time I've sneaked out of 'grounding'", I say making Aaron smile.

"Have you ever gotten away with it?" Aaron asks.

"Hah! Fuck no", I reply. We kind of just stood there for a while in awkward silence.

"So… should we get going?" I ask.

"Sure", Aaron says, backing away from the doorway to look for anybody. "All clear", we sneak around until we see a group of masters discussing something. We expertly move around them without making a noise. As we approach the hangar, something catches my attention.

"Hold up", I say.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asks, as we stop. I point to my source of concern. He follows my finger and sees it. "Oh… fuck", he says quietly as Mace Windu was guarding the hangar doors.

"He knows me too well", I comment and Aaron nods his head. We get as close as we can while remaining.

"How the hell do we outsmart the senior master of the Jedi council?" Aaron asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"Wait look, its Garrett and Seth", I say pointing to two familiar clones that were walking a bit far away from the hangar.

"I doubt that they would let us borrow their ships", Aaron says.

"Well we won't know till we try", I counter. We sneak over towards them. I try to catch either of their attentions, but fail. I try again and Seth looks towards our position. Aaron flags him over. Seth taps Garrett's shoulder and points towards us. Garrett looks over and sees us. Aaron flags him over yet again. This time Garrett and Seth jog towards us.

"What do you guys need?" Garrett asks.

"We need your help", Aaron answers.

"With what?" Garrett asks.

"With getting off the planet", I reply.

"Sure why not… we were just about to leave", Garrett says.

"To where?" Aaron asks.

"To the Separatist Communications Outpost on one of the Ruusan Moons" Garrett replies.

"You don't know which one?" I ask.

"No… but it's the one with a giant station in the upper atmosphere so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out", Garrett says.

"Well it doesn't matter… how would you guys like the help of two Jedi?" Aaron asks encouragingly.

"Padawans…" Garrett answers.

"Still better than none", Aaron counters.

"Sure why not… we could always use a little extra firepower", Garrett says.

"Is it just you two?" I ask.

"What?! Of course not… if you haven't heard it's a separatist outpost. It's swarming with droids. We're taking about twenty clones so we can plant bombs everywhere to blow that place sky high", Garrett says taking out a pack of thermal detonators.

"But it's already in the sky", I say. Garrett just sighs frustrated.

"It's an expression… idiot", Garrett says. I recoil back as if hurt.

"There is a fine line between idiocy and sarcasm", I say.

"It didn't sound sarcastic", Garrett counters.

"Will both of you shut up so we can just go to the stupid outpost", Aaron says. I then just realize our roles just got swapped… interesting… I might start acting like Aaron more… Nah.

"Alright come with us and we'll show you to the transport ship", Garrett gestures for us to follow him. We get out cautiously and scan the area for Jedi Masters. When we are sure that no one is watching us we follow after them.

"Jeez, is one of you on prohibition?" Garrett asks jokingly.

"Guilty", I say raising my hand slightly. Garrett stops and looks at me.

"Then why are you here?" He asks.

"Because… I want to lend a helping hand…" I reply as if I had given the wrong answer. Garrett looks at Seth and he shrugs.

"Alright good enough for me", Garrett says. I let out a sigh of relief. We walked onto one of the two LA/AT ships and we just stood awkwardly in the middle of ten clones as eight of them where watching us. We exit the atmosphere and head towards a waiting acclamator-class assault ship.

"This is it?" Aaron asks. Garrett leans over to him.

"We need to be stealthy so they don't know that we're there till it's too late", Garrett replies. Aaron nods in agreement. We dock into the assault ship and exit the two LA/ATs. Garrett and Seth usher us away from the group and lead us to a cargo hold.

"Here you guys can stay in here and we'll be back shortly after the 5 minute alarm", Garrett says smiling.

"Wait is the door going to be locked from the outside?" Aaron asks.

"Yep", Garrett answers. He's about to close the door when Aaron stops him all dramatically.

"STOP!... I need to pee", he says. I facepalm so hard right on my forehead reminding me of the bruise, but I ignore the pain.

"Jedi at their finest…" I say. As Aaron runs out to find a bathroom he flips me off.

"Love you too!" I yell back. I start laughing until something pulls at my robe I go head first into a wall. "Motherfucker!" I yell holding my nose as it had taken most of the impact. I sit down and wait for Aaron to return. I hear approaching footsteps. I start charging up a Force Push and as Aaron walks into the door way I unleash it at him. He hits the wall and actually makes a dent in it. He slouches to the ground and then warily gets back up.

"Okay I deserved that", He says wobbling back in closing the door behind him.

"Damn right you did", I say. We just stand there awkwardly now almost in the complete dark. I pull out my lightsaber to brighten the room a bit. I ignite the yellow end and the room is filled with a luminescent yellow glow.

"Where did you get a yellow color crystal?" Aaron asks. I furrow my brows as I ponder his question.

"I don't know… I've had for as long as I can remember but I'm just not sure where it came from…" I say still trying to search my own memory for information.

"Hope it doesn't become part of Grievous' collection", Aaron says closing his eyes for rest.

"Yeah…" I say then I realize something about his statement. "Wait… Grievous?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that he was leading the capture for R2-D2?" He asks still with his eyelids closed.

"NO!" I yell so loud that I can see Aaron flinch. "I want to go back".

"Would you rather face General Grievous or an angry Mace Windu?" Aaron asks.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" I ask, when I get no response I sigh in defeat. "Fine I'll risk encountering General Grievous".

"What happened to that charisma when we fought Ventress?" Aaron asks.

"Mace Windu happened", I reply.

"He couldn't be that bad", he says. I look at him.

"All I can say is that you haven't experienced true fear until you experience one of Mace Windu's 'friendly' talks about discipline", I say. Aaron just shakes his head.

"Well I'm going to sleep", He says slightly adjusting, probably to get in a better spot.

"Fine", I say deactivating my lightsaber and putting it back on my belt. I lay my head back and slowly drift to sleep. I was suddenly awakened by what sounded like a lightsaber activating. I jump up and activate my lightsaber in one fluid motion. I'm fully awake, or at least that's what the adrenaline pumping through my veins right now says. I see Aaron is also up with a lightsaber activated and the other isn't but he has his thumb on the activation switch. We look at each other than to the doorway. Garrett's standing there with his helmet in his hand and a surprised expression on his face.

"Well if you guys are about to have a cantina brawl than I'll comeback", He says pointing with his thumb at what I assume is the way he came. Aaron and I deactivate our lightsabers and straighten out our robes as if nothing happened.

"No we're fine", Aaron says.

"Okay then", Garrett replies skeptically, "We're about to exit hyperspace in about… two minutes? Sounds about right. So we need to get to the LA/AT now", Garrett says. Then suddenly an alarm comes on.

"Isn't that the alarm that basically means 'get the fuck out of here now'?" Aaron asks.

"Yep", Garrett says.

"And why is it going off right now… while we're in hyperspace?" I ask.

"Because we're basically sending this thing straight at the planet", Garrett answers. Aaron and I stop in our tracks.

"WHY?!" We both ask at the same time.

"Remember this could pretty much end the war that just started so the CIS probably have the planet heavily blockaded to prevent us from entering. And we can't fight back since we're in an assault ship", He says motioning for us to hurry. We both start jogging after him.

"So how are we going to get to the outpost then?" Aaron asks.

"Don't worry the LA/ATs are specially designed for this 'cause they have cloaking devices", Garrett says putting on his helmet as we approach the LA/ATs.

"Really? I didn't think they could have that", I say.

"Y-Yep the do for sure", Garrett says as we board one of the LA/ATs. I notice Seth is behind us… for how long, I have no idea.

"Did you just stutter?" Aaron asks.

"I don't know, did I?" Garrett counters. Aaron puts his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay I'll drop it. Jeez, don't need to get feisty with me", Aaron says. We exit hyperspace and I feel myself go weightless as we drop from the assault ship. I feel everything go back to normal when the artificial gravity generator kicks in. We follow close behind the assault ship as dozens of Separatist ships were pounding it with laser fire. By the time it was halfway there, there was barely anything left of the ship. We just floated by… not being noticed by anybody. We finally passed through the blockade and the LA/AT erupted into cheers.

"Why are they cheering?" Aaron asks an also cheering Garrett.

"Hm? Oh we're cheering because we got through!" He says then quickly goes back to cheering.

"Well I thought you said these ships had cloaking devices installed?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah… about that… I totally flat out lied", Garrett says. Once the cheering stopped I confronted Garrett.

"Then why did you tell us that they did then?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want you guys to throw a hissy fit", Garrett answers.

"We totally wouldn't have", Aaron says cracking his voice on purpose, or at least I hoped he did, at 'wouldn't'. Several of the clones started laughing. I feel myself slowly floating up. Only to crash back down again as they had to switch off the artificial gravity generators once we entered the planet's atmosphere so we wouldn't be completely crushed. I see the outpost. It was big… very… very… big.

"Damn! That's going to be a wonderful place to blow up…"Aaron says. An idea clicks into my head.

"You know Aaron since this was your idea to come here you should get the main mission", I say.

"You're right! I should take control and assist these clones with the main mission… what's the main mission?" he asks Garrett.

"Searching and locating R2-D2", Garrett says.

"Oh… that'll be fun…" Aaron says, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah… you go search for the astromech droid and I get to plant bombs all over this place… sounds fair", I say smiling. We stop right above station.

"Why are we stopping here?" Aaron asks. I notice Garrett is putting something on his back… it looks like a jet pack?

"Well we can't just park right in front of them… so we're dropping by for a visit", he replies. The doors slide open. I look over the edge… it's about a several hundred foot fall from here.

"Why so high up?" I ask.

"I just said so that we don't get caught", Garrett says. Suddenly Aaron took a step back.

"OUT OF MY WAY BITCHES!" Aaron yelled as he shoved through the clones and threw himself over the edge.

"Somebody's excited", I say, watching him fall. "We better go to make sure he doesn't screw anything up". Garrett nods. I walk to the edge of the LA/AT and turn to face the clones. I mock salute and slowly shift my body weight back so I fall off the edge. After a few seconds I spin around and go spread-eagle to slow my acceleration to terminal velocity. I then imagine a strong gust of wind pushing against me and I feel myself slow down. I land perfectly on one knee. I look up to see Aaron holding the head of a magnaguard. I put my hands up in a 'what are you doing?' gesture. He shrugs in reply. Suddenly, twenty clones land all around us. Garrett gives a signal and everybody throws of the jet pack but some have backpacks under that. He gives several signals and the clones were into six groups of three. He started spinning his hand in a circle and the clones started moving into the station and peeled off into different directions except for the main one. Garrett points to Aaron then to Seth. Aaron unsurely moves over to Seth and then Garrett signals me to come over to him. I walk over to him. He then points to Seth and does the thing where he spins his hand in a circle and Seth runs into the building with Aaron following close behind. Seth than walks to the nearest ventilation shaft on the ceiling and jumps on a wall to push himself up to the shaft and he punches out the grate. He then repeats the first step again and pulls himself up into the shaft. Aaron just looks at it confused. Garrett flags his attention and points to him then the shaft and repeats it. Aaron just shakes his head and Force Jumps into the shaft.

"May the Force be with all of us", I say before following Garrett down main hallway.

(POV change to Aaron's)

Stupid ventilation shaft… if there was one thing I hated more than Jordan's sarcasm it's tight spaces… okay scratch that, nothing comes close to Jordan's sarcasm. But this is definitely second. It felt as if we had been crawling for a long time… like fifteen minutes. I followed Seth wherever he went, occasionally we stopped at forks in the shaft… hehe… shaft. I also noticed that Seth kept on bringing out what appeared to be a holomap of the station along with the ventilation shaft routes. After a little bit my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hey Seth", I said. He looks back and puts a finger to his helmet with a serious expression… or at least that's what I imagined. "Okay, okay… do you know where R2-D2 is?" I whisper. Seth continues crawling. He does a gesture with his hand that made think 'kinda'. "Hm… interesting…" I say… waiting for some kind of reply from Seth, when I don't get one I decide to try engage conversation.

"So… where do you think R2 is?" I ask. We approach a three way fork. One to the right, one to the middle, and one to the left. Seth brings out his holomap and points to an area. He then traces imaginarily traces a path to where a pulsating orange dot was… I assumed it was where we were. We go down the middle fork. After awhile I get bored of the silence… stupid Jordan tricked me… he's probably down there fighting droids and blowing stuff up.

"Why do you think it's there?" I ask out of curiosity. I hear Seth sigh.

"That's just what our Intel suggests", He responds. We started crawling again.

"You don't talk much do you?" I ask randomly. Seth turns back and tells me to be quiet again but shakes his head no. fine… if he wasn't going to talk then I was going to make him talk. "Why?" I knew I got him… you can't answer 'why' with a gesture… unless that gesture is 'I don't know'… oh god, please don't do it, please don't do it. I run into Seth in my thoughts because I didn't notice he stopped. We weren't at a fork though. I hear him sigh and I think, he's gonna talk, he's gonna talk!

"I don't really know why I don't talk much", he says… well this is already disappointing… "I guess it's 'cause I was bred for stealth missions so I learned to be quiet and that involves not talking", he continues… well at least I learned something about him.

"Interesting… it looks like we're close to where you think R2 is", I say. He nods. Well so much for that. We approach a grate that leads down. Seth goes in front of it while I stay behind it. I use the Force to lift it up and set it to the side quietly. Seth peeks over the edge then drops his head down. After a few seconds he comes back up and starts making all these weird hand gestures.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch any of that", I say when he's done. He facepalms.

"There's six magnaguards down there", he says.

"Six? Hm… then R2 must be nearby if there's so many of them in one area", I reply.

"Do you think you can handle that many?" He asks.

"Are acklays aggressive?" I ask with lots of confidence. He just stares at me with no response. I sigh, "Probably".

"Alright then… let's do this", He says and as he's about to jump down I stop him.

"Wait what are you going to be doing while I'm fighting six magnaguards?" I ask.

"I'm going to try to slice the door open to see what's in the room their guarding", he answers and then jumps down landing quietly and ducking out of the magnaguard's sight. I take in a deep breath before jumping down. I hit the ground and bend my knees to help absorb the impact. I duck to the other side. I look at Seth and we make eye contact… I think. He nods assuring me that we made eye contact. I jump into the doorway to the room where the six magnaguards where. I step in and see something that could possibly be trouble.

"Hey Seth", I yell back attracting the attention of all the magnaguards.

"What?!" He whispers from behind me.

"There's three doors in here", I yell back while throwing off my robe and igniting both of my lightsabers.

"What?" He asks.

"Yeah there's three different doors in this room", the magnaguards where now just about ten feet away spinning their electrostaffs.

"Well I'll just slice all of them", he says. I sigh as the first magnaguard lunges at me with its electrostaff. I parry it easily with my green lightsaber **(Aaron holds a dark green one in his left and an aqua blue in his right) **and do a quick 360 spin and bring the green one down onto its head. I however get intercepted by another magnaguard. I quickly swear and spin back a few feet. I prepare a defensive stance. The same two magnaguards charge me while the other four stay back. I duck under both of their strikes and swipe both of my lightsabers at their midsection. One successfully blocks it with the other end of its electrostaff while the other is too slow and I slice it in half. I then notice two of the magnaguards charging me. The first one simply lunges while the second one slashes for my midsection. I lock the two of them in one move. I catch movement to my right and I completely forgot about the magnaguard I had failed to kill. It however, might succeed. It was lunging straight for my heart. I quickly disengage from both of the magnaguards and try to jump to the right to avoid it. I was a bit late however as it scored a hit on my shoulder. I felt my arm go numb and I drop my lightsaber, in midair it deactivates… stupid electrostaff overloaded the nerves in my arm.

I started backing up. I would have to find a way to distract these things with one arm. I looked over to see how Seth was doing. He was still working on the first door. I swear at the door, at the magnaguards and at whatever was taking Seth so long. I use my functional right arm and Force Push a magnaguard to the other side of the room. I then grab the electrostaff from one of the other magnaguards with the Force and impale it through its chest. I put a satisfactory smile on my face when its lights wink out. Alright, two down, four to go. The last one in front of me charges and I barely parry it with my lightsaber. God I hated fighting with one lightsaber. I had no idea how people could be so skilled with one lightsaber… to me it just felt so unnatural. I duck under another attack from the magnaguard and stab it through its torso. I pull my lightsaber out once its lights go out. I hear a door open. I look over to see where Seth is and he finally opened the god damn door. Guess what it was? A hallway… a freaking hallway, which also had five more magnaguards running towards us. I swear loudly. I grab the magnaguard that I had Force Pushed, with the Force and I throw it at the incoming group. Three magnaguards where able to dodge it while the other two got hit full force. Seth closes the door, and moves to the next door. The door opposite to the one Seth was working on opens and five magnaguards walk in. I swear and do it again as the other six come in as well. I stood there facing off against thirteen magnaguards. I raise my left arm to flip off the magnaguards when I realize that I can use my left arm! I quickly scan for my green lightsaber. I find it and pull it to me with the Force. Once it's in my grip I activate it. The dark green somehow soothes me. I then remember something my master told me once I was still training to fight. I learned one of the most dangerous styles in the Jar'Kai. Though my master said not to use it unless my life was in great danger. If thirteen magnaguards wasn't dangerous then I didn't know what was. I switched the grip of my right hand to a reverse grip.

The first magnaguard charged with several others following it. I smile and meet the magnaguard head on. It swings vertically at me. I side step it, and thrust my left hand into its torso and then quickly spin to meet the next magnaguard coming at me. It lunges for my stomach. I spin to the left of the electrostaff, taking caution to not touch it. I then thrust my right hand under my arm and stab it right in its torso… it was my favorite spot to stab. In my head I think, double kill. I spin around to knock its non-moving body out of the way as two magnaguards where charging me at the same time. I sidestep in between them and run past them, completely ignoring them heading straight at the group of… nine? Is that how many there are? Something like that. I jump in the air and spin horizontally and land on two magnaguards killing them both. Double kill. I then spin to the closest and slice it vertically in half. Triple kill. I duck under a magnaguard's swing and slice one of its legs off. I then stab it when it's on the ground to finish it off. Overkill. That however, was not a smart move. I felt an electrostaff get my left knee. I hold myself up with my right leg and take its electrostaff and Force Push it through its owner. I felt another electrostaff get my left shoulder… again. I drop my lightsaber as I yell in pain. I use my right arm and in sweeping motion I send all of the magnaguards into a wall.

I yell in pain.

"Got it!" I hear Seth as the door revealed a droid and what looked like a dissembled astromech droid. Seth pulls his gun and shoots the droid then goes to work to put the astromech back together. I smile until both doors on the sides open and ten more magnaguards come in.

"You have got to be FUCKING with me!" I yell as I start letting loose barrages of Force Pushes at them as the stream in but even with my effort they are gaining ground and I'm losing energy. I start breathing heavily. Even Seth starts firing shots at them to help but it's hardly effective. I finally just give up and collapse on the ground exhausted. I look up and see a magnaguard about to do the finishing blow. Sorry Jordan… guess I'll never be able to see you hit your head against a wall for twenty minutes. It brings down the electrostaff until a blue lightsaber pierces it and then blue laser bolts come flying into the room as the magnaguards start fighting my new allies. A man enters my vision.

"Looks like you could use some help", a familiar voice says.

"You?" I say wide-eyed as I knew who that voice belonged to. "What are you doing here? And if you're here then that must mean… oh god".

**You knew I wouldn't have killed him… Aaron would have flipped a bitch… my friend Aaron, not… you get my point. AND I BROKE MY STREAK! (Tear rolls down face).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to challenge myself by trying to name the chapters… with songs that make sense title-wise... naw, fuck that idea, too much work. Alright well for the FOUR (look out guys, shit's getting real) people who might read this, here you go. Now one with the story… not that anyone cares.**

Chapter 6: It's All Too Much by the Beatles

"May the Force be with us all", I say as I watch Aaron disappear into the ventilation shaft. I quickly follow Garrett down the central hallway. We walked down the hallway for a while following all the twists and turns. Garrett stopped me at a corner where I could see a pale illumination reflect off the walls. Garrett peaks around the corner.

"I'm counting seven… no, eight contacts in the room. Do you think you can handle them?" He asks.

"Yeah", I say flat-levelly.

"What's wrong with you? You seem down", Garrett asks.

"Genius of the year over hear", I mumble so he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Well excuse me for trying to help", he snaps back.

"… *sigh*… I'm… afraid of dying", I admit after contemplating it for awhile.

"Why is it affecting you now? You didn't act like this back on Christophsis", he asks.

"Because… I don't know, I feel alone now", I reply.

"Gee thanks", Garrett says.

"Shut up", I snap.

"… let's just get this over with", He says turning back to the room.

"With pleasure", I say running into the room with Garrett behind me. I ignite the yellow blade of my dual-saber, running at the nearest droid.

"HEY! It's a Jedi! Freeze or I'll sh-" It manages before I slice it horizontally in half. I then Force jump to the next one and slice it diagonally through the torso. I unfortunately had carried to much momentum so I had to carry my swing into a roll. I then quickly popped up in time to deflect a shot back at a droid who had realized what was happening. I then stand still and let the droids fire at me. I quickly cleared the room of the droids. I then deactivate my lightsaber.

"So remind me… what are we doing?" I ask.

"Were planting bombs all over the station", Garrett answers.

"Where?" I ask. Garrett points towards the center of the room. I follow his finger and notice a pillar of lightning in the middle of the room.

"How did I miss that?" I ask to myself. "How are we going to plant a bomb there?"

Garrett walks towards a small box that I had also not noticed. God I need to pay attention more before it's the end of me. He opens a panel and inserts something into it.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a security box. It's to keep unwanted people out", Garrett answers staring down at the object he had inserted into it. Numbers where flying across the screen.

"So what are you doing exactly?" I ask again.

"Decrypting it", he replies. I nod as if I knew what he was talking about. I watch as now only one place still had numbers flying about. Finally, it stopped at 6. "Gotcha!" He shouts excitedly. The pillar of lighting disappears and the center of the room pops up with something in the center.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A major gas reserve", He says.

"And it was surrounded by lightning?" I asked, confused.

"Pretty good defense if you ask me. Kills both flesh and droids", He replies.

"So does an incineration field or why not just use a force field?" I ask further.

"I don't know, why not go find Dooku and ask him?" Garrett counters.

"How many more bombs do we have to plant?" I ask dropping the subject.

"Eight", he says.

"Where's the next one going to be planted?" I ask. Garrett points to a door that I had also not seen… seriously, what the fuck?

"So how are you going to open this one?" I ask.

"I'm going to press the 'open' button", he says.

"Oh, haha", I counter. Garrett walks up to the door panel and presses a button. The door hisses, about to open. I give him a cold stare down. He remained adamant. I hear a *clank* as door opened. Why would a door clank? Because there where two super battle droids in the room. I jump to the side and Force Push Garrett as a stream of laser fire comes out the door. I land and quickly jump up again and fully ignite my dual-saber simultaneously. I slice off the nearest super's arm and do a quick 180° spin and thrust the blade under my arm. I look back to see if it was still moving, as I watched the apathetic face of the droid move I confirmed that it was. I do another quick 180° spin and slash it diagonally through the chest. As its pieces fall to the ground I look up to see the second super already has his wrist aimed at me. I put my hand up just in time to use the Force to nudge the small rocket-like projectile that came from its wrist to make it slightly off course. I jump as I feel a wave of heat from the explosion. I land on the droid's shoulders and stab down as hard as I could. I kept it there until I felt the body drop. Slightly out of breath I get back up to see Garrett leaning against a wall staring at me.

"Why did you help me?" I ask, deactivating my dual-saber.

"Because it looked like you had it… which you did", he replies walking into the room, where another major gas reserve was. He placed a bomb onto it and exited.

"Are we done?" I ask, sounding like a little kid.

"Ha, nope", he replies with what I could imagine as a giant smirk on his face. I sigh. I follow him down into the next hallway. We approach a room, WITH a pillar of lighting in the middle, a security box, and a door… pretty much an exact replica of the last room. It even had eight droids as well. I activate one end **(okay from now on the yellow one will be first, 'cause I am tired of saying the yellow end… it's annoying for me) **and I walk into the hall. I use the Force to grab a droid and throw him into another. I then sprint into the room while they're confused and throw my lightsaber in a giant arc around the edge of the room into the remaining droids. I smile as my lightsaber returns to me. I deactivate it as Garrett walks up behind me and inspects the damage I've done.

"Nice", he comments. I nod approvingly. He walks up to the security box and instead of putting the decrypter into it he punches in a series of numbers. The lightning disappears and the room comes up… with two super battle droids.

"Not again", I say before lunging at the nearest one. I slice it horizontally in half twice before Force Pushing it away. I then grab the other one and with the Force, I tear each of its limbs off.

"I am starting to hate those things… a lot, and I thought you said that the lightning would kill the droids", I say as Garrett walks up to the reserve and sets another bomb. He shrugs his shoulders and I sigh in response. We walk up to the door. I have my lightsaber in a defensive stance waiting for the danger lurking behind it. It could be a group of droids, or a pair of supers, or a… droideka, I think as the door opens to reveal a shielded droideka. Just my luck. I ignite the other end of my lightsaber and deflect a volley of laser fire. A blue, glowing orb flies over my shoulder and lands next to the droid. Electric tendrils cover the droideka for a half of a second. The tendrils leave behind an unshielded droideka. I lunge at it before it can reprocess its self. I smile as the droid goes as limp as it could get with a lightsaber sticking through its head. I start taking deep breaths to recover from my near panic attack. Garrett walks past me whistling a tune that sounded familiar but I couldn't remember what it was from. He goes to plant the bomb when he get's pushed back. He recovers shortly from his stumble and tries it again, with the same result.

"What's going on", he says pressing a hand against the force that was keeping him away. I quickly scan the room. I find the problem and can't believe the Separatist where stupid enough to not conceal this. I walk up to the plug and unplug it. As I pull it away a magnetic force resists me but it's not strong enough. The shield goes down. Garrett walks up to the reserve when he encounters another problem.

"It's off", he says.

"What?" I ask.

"The reserve is off", he repeats.

"It was on before?" I ask.

"Yes! I can't plant the bomb if it's off", he snaps. I look at the plug. I look around once more. I see another outlet. I walk over to it and use the Force to plug the plug into it.

"What would that do?" Garrett asks. The reserve light blinks on. Garrett looks back at me. He approaches it, this time he isn't stopped by anything. "The fuck?" He asks, before planting a bomb onto it. We walk always and into the next hall. I am surprised to find a group of four droids and two supers. I raise my lightsaber in defense as a red orb flies over my shoulder and lands in the middle of them. It explodes shortly after revealing scattered droid parts and a scorch mark on the ground.

"Nice toss", I comment, Garrett nods approvingly. I start walking when Garrett stops me.

"The next one is in here", Garrett says pointing towards a door I had not noticed. I sigh and move to the side as Garrett opens the door and moves to the other side. After a few seconds of nothing. I peer past the side and I catch movement and duck back as laser fire goes right next to me.

"It's a turret", I say. I look back just to check. I confirm that I had seen a turret as laser fire comes so close I could feel the heat of it. "It's a turret… and it has a red shield, does that mean anything?"

"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph", he says.

"What? Is it that bad?" I ask.

"Yeah… its shield is nearly invulnerable", he answers.

"Is there away to kill it", I ask.

"… Yes… I just need you… um, I need you to… basically act as a human shield", he says.

"Okay", I say.

"You're not angry or anything?" He asks.

"Nope", I reply.

"Mind officially blown", he responds.

"Just get behind me", I say jumping into the turrets main line of vision. It releases short, yet powerful blasts that I had to concentrate on so I wouldn't get knocked back. I stood there for what seemed like ten seconds. I was about to yell at Garrett when a grappling hook comes flying over my head and latches onto a grate above the turret. I hear Garrett hold in his breath as he pulls with all his strength. The grate pops open and the grappling hook comes flying back over my head. A bunch of junk flies out and lands on the turret, completely destroying it.

"Wait a second… explosives, EMP, and plasma does nothing against it, yet random junk can destroy it?" I ask Garrett.

"Apparently", he responds.

"Apparently? You mean you didn't know that before", I ask him.

"Correct", he replies.

"So… you had no idea how to destroy it?" I ask.

"Basically", he answers. I just stare at him.

"Just plant the damn thing and let's get moving", I say. He plants a bomb onto the reserve and we approach another room that interestingly enough had a lightning pillar, security box, door, and eight droids… shocking. I deactivate my dual-saber and approach the room. I then take a deep breath and concentrate on the Force. I then lift all the droids into the air. I take my hands and mash them together. All the droids go flying into the pillar of lightning, what came out however was fried droids. I smile at my accomplished feat. Garrett strolls into the room stepping over the droid parts. He keys in the same combination as the last one and the lightning disappears. I fully ignite my dual-saber waiting for the next surprise. I was still quite surprised when two droidekas popped up. Garrett rolled behind the security box, being the only source of shelter, and I did something I thought was extremely stupid. I jumped right in between them. As the droids tried to move into position to shoot me, I contemplated what I should do next. I was distracted when two blue, glowing orbs landed at my feet. My eyes widened at the realization of what they where. I jumped into the air so hard I hit the ceiling. I watch as the blue orbs open and a mass of electric tendrils cover the two droidekas almost completely. As I descend the tendrils leave, leaving the two droidekas vulnerable in their wake. I land in between them, making sure each one gets a plentiful dose of plasma to cut through them. I get up and try to re-sync my breathing back to normal. Garrett comes out behind the shelter and walks over to one of the droidekas and nudges it with his foot. He nods satisfactorily when it doesn't move. He sets another bomb onto the reserve. We walk over to the door. He presses the 'open' button. My danger sense flares on as I realize I can sense something behind the door, something… alive. I grab Garrett and throw him back as the door fully opens and a spiked, green tentacle comes out and lashes where Garrett was.

"What the hell is that?" Garrett asks, getting back up.

"I have no idea", I reply as I scan the room from a safe distance. I see droid parts in it as well; also the room has water covering the floor. I then look to the ceiling and get a simple idea that just might work. I grab the ceiling with the Force and pull down on it. I hear screeching as the roof collapses onto the creature. I wait until the tentacles stop twitching. Garrett walks up to it and slowly approaches it. He enters the room. He walks up to the reserve watching the walls of the room. He plants a bomb and dives out of the room. He gets up and dusts himself off.

"Let's go, we only have two more to plant", he says running down the hall. I nod and run after him. We enter a room that forks off into three different paths. The middle one however was closed. Garrett looks at me and points right and left. I shrug my shoulders. In response he shrugs his as well. He starts heading left and I follow him down the hallway. In front of us we hear a door hiss open and four droids and two supers come out. Garrett pulls out a thermal detonator and throws it at them. It explodes, fire lashing out in every direction. We rush past the droid parts. Garrett opens his bag to grab a bomb but pauses.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"N-Nothing", he says and plants a bomb. We run back to the central room and head down the right hallway. Another door hisses open and another group of two supers and four droids pile out. Garrett, grabbing another thermal detonator, throws it with the same effect as the last one. He walks up to the reserve and starts pulling out random stuff from his bag.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at him.

"Making a bomb", he snaps back.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I may have miscounted the number of bombs I had", he says, now putting stuff together and tying it together.

"Where did you learn to make bombs?" I ask.

"Where else? The clone academy. I took up bomb making and Seth took up hacking", he answers.

"Seth knows how to hack stuff?" I ask.

"I just said that", he says, placing his makeshift bomb onto the reserve. We head back to the central room. We were about to run back when we hear another door hiss open. We turn around expecting more droids… what we got however, scared us more than a pack of droidekas. Standing at the entrance was a seven foot tall cyborg spinning four lightsabers around him. Two green and two blue.

"… fffuck…" was all I could manage to say.

"What are we going to do now?" Garrett whispers to me.

"Depends… how fast can you run?" I whisper back.

"Fast", he replies.

"Go", I say.

"What?!" He says.

"Go!" I yell at him. We both turn around and start running. When Garrett was out of the room, I stopped and did a backflip over Grievous' head. I land on the other side of the room. I stood there with my dual-saber fully ignited.

"So… are you going to chase after a clone… or are you going to have some pride and fight me?" I challenge. Grievous looked down the hall where Garrett had gone, knowing he had something important. He then looked at me. He pointed all of his lightsabers at me and put his weight on one foot.

"Fuck… knew you would pick me", I say, raising my dual-saber. I then did the manliest thing I could think of… I ran for my life.

(Garrett's POV)

I just kept on running until my legs were on fire. I stopped to catch my breath.

"I… think we… we lost him", I say breathing heavily. After getting no response I turn around to find nobody else near me.

"Damn it Jordan", I say almost completely recovered.

"Something wrong?" An unknown voice says behind me. I spin around bringing my rifle to eye level. I was about to pull the trigger when I realized who it was.

"You?! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised by who was standing in front of me.

(Jordan's POV)

I started breathing heavy as I was nearing the end of my wind. The metal clanks of his feet were getting closer bit by bit. I turn around and Force Push him. He doesn't go flying but is knocked onto the back of his foot. Using the small advantage I had created I ducked into a random door. I switched off my dual-saber and turned the lights off as I hid between some racks. I sit there trying to stabilize my breath as fast as possible. I could here the metal clanks getting nearer and nearer as my heart rate got faster and faster. The door slides open and a green and blue hue enter the room. I sit there trying to breathe as quite as I possibly could.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Jedi… I know you're here", the cold, raspy voice of Grievous calls out. I stop breathing and all I could here was the beating of my heart. For a second I thought the sound would give me away. Grievous walks up to the first rack and throws onto the second rack, creating this giant domino effect. I curse silently and use the Force to send them back. I quickly stand up when I realize that there's no more light painting the walls of the room. I take a step towards a corner of the room when a large object connects with my back and pushes me down. I hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of me. I quickly recover and try to push myself up. I found that I couldn't. I looked over my shoulder and found the reason why. General Grievous was standing on top of me with one ignited lightsaber.

"Any last words of your pitiful life? Come one, beg me not to kill you", Grievous says with pure joy laced into his words.

"I'd rather die", I manage, finding it interesting how he was going to kill me any ways.

"With pleasure", he says with the same amount of joy. I close my eyes and imagine erecting a barrier around me. I wince as I hear him bring down the lightsaber. The left side of me warms up instantly. I look down and see Grievous' lightsaber inches from my arm. I quickly find confidence at my survival. I send a Force Push backwards at General Grievous, as he gets knocked backwards I draw in the Force and push up with all of my strength. I send Grievous off-balanced as I spring up. I land on my feet and quickly ignite my dual-saber. By the time I had done that, Grievous was already in a completely offensive stance with all four lightsabers ignited. Now, different color hues were casted all over the walls. We stood there for what seemed like minutes, when in reality it was only seconds. In a sudden flash of movement I had Grievous locked in a battle of strength. I then realized I was losing, badly, I disengaged, Grievous however carried his building momentum, swinging his for lightsabers wildly at me. I block the seemingly endless assault of lightsabers. I then Force Pushed him so his weight was all on his back foot. I then jumped in the air and came down while Grievous was off-balanced. My lightsaber met two of his and I then quickly followed up with several other attacks that were just easily batted aside. He then found a chance to plant his foot into my chest. As I was sent flying I started to question if I really was going to die here. I crashed into a wall but quickly recovered, because Grievous was already flying at me. I caught two lightsabers with one, batted away a third and hopped over another. I then started to exchange blows with him and then he would do the same to me. We went back and forth like this for what seemed like an eternity. After zoning out into a complete battle meditation I found the perfect opportunity to help give me an advantage. As two of Grievous' lightsabers were coming at me, one at the upper right and the other at the lower left, I carefully planned my jump right in between them while keeping my lightsaber at just the right angle to slice off a hand and block another lightsaber. We pulled away from each other, I was breathing heavier than Grievous. I had never used the Force this much for focusing and I could already feel the strain on my body from it. I push the thought into a small corner of my mind. I lunge at Grievous, gaining confidence at seeing one less lightsaber to worry about. He blocks my strikes with as much ease as when he had four lightsabers. I then jump over his head and do a 180° spin and come down with my blue lightsaber. He blocks it and the starts spinning his lightsabers around him really fast. I try to keep my vision open to all of them at the same time. He turns around to face me. I catch new movement to my left and see a lightsaber coming at my torso. I go to block it when it pulls away and movement from my right catches my eye. He had fainted the blow me. I go to block the new blade with my other side when it as well pulls back. I see the third blade come down at me. I raise my arm to block it and almost lost my balance from the power of the one-handed blow. I go to pull back but he locks me in place. My eyes widen in terror as his other two lightsabers go directly to impale me through my stomach. I build up a surge of Force and disengage and leapt to the right, in half-flight my left side erupted into pain. I come down crashing on the floor. I shakily get back up and looked at my left hip. There was a gash about an inch or two deep. Instinctively I touch it, as soon as I did that another wave of pain washed over me. I then bring it up to check for blood. I realize it's cauterized due to getting hit by a lightsaber. Grievous takes a step towards me and I take a step back out of fear. I instantly regret doing this as my side lights up in pain. Grievous sees this and begins laughing. After a few seconds however he starts coughing badly. I then use this small window to try to think of a way out… I couldn't. I could only hope to prolong our fight for a small chance that someone would come and save me. I wonder how Aaron was doing…

(Aaron's POV)

I smiled as Anakin Skywalker helped me up.

"Looks like you've seen better days", Skywalker says. His sarcasm made me smile even bigger and I thought of Jordan. My smile goes away and I start looking around. I see Garrett but not Jordan. I walk up to Garrett.

"Where's Jordan?" I ask him.

"Probably fighting Grievous", he says. I just stare at him. I then turn to Anakin Skywalker. I open my mouth but then realize im at a loss of words, so I close it. Then the sudden realization of the situation Jordan was in hit me.

"We need to go find him… and fast", I say.

"Don't worry, I sent Snips out to find him", he replies.

"Snips?" I ask at the unfamiliarity of the name. He stares at me with a raised eyebrow. I try to think of who Snips was **(Cue Jeopardy music)**. I sat there for a few seconds when it hit me.

"Ohh", I say. I look around the room, when I remembered something. "We found R2… or hopefully at least most of him", I say pointing to a room where Seth had sat trying to put R2 back together. Anakin walks into it and helps him.

"I'm going to find Jordan", I say. Anakin just waves me off. I run, well really more limp off to find Jordan. I wonder how he was doing…

(Jordan's POV)

I deactivate my dual-saber and start concentrating. Grievous had gotten over his coughing fit and was advancing. Once he was only a few feet away I released all of the energy I had stored into a Force Repulse. I look up to see the destruction I had caused… there was an indentation on the wall with Grievous getting up from underneath it. The fact that he was getting up scared me enough to dip into what little left of energy I had reserved and picked up everything in the room. I then pause for a second and bash my hands together. Everything comes together where Grievous was. I then smash my hands down and the mass of junk crashes on the ground. I collapse onto one knee and I also have to support myself with my arm. I started losing feeling in most of my muscles, but the pain in my hip however just kept on greater and greater. Something in the pile goes flying and I look up in shock. I hadn't expected him to be able to recover this fast. I reach out in the Force for something and I feel a presence. It quickly fades away and I start to breath in long, raspy breaths. Grievous gets up from the pile and looks at me with eyes that I never want see again… I may get my wish. He comes at me with only one lightsaber ignited and a limp in is left leg. I Force Push him but he only get's sent onto his back foot. I try to charge a bigger one and release it only to realize it's even weaker than the first. Fear completely takes over as I try to scoot away from the nearing peril. I collapse on the ground. I try to pick myself up but pain arcs across my side and I just fall back down onto the ground helpless as Grievous got closer and closer. After a few seconds he was looming over me with his lightsaber raised into a finishing blow. He begins to bring it down when the door to the room flies next to him. He spins to see his next concern. Ahsoka was standing there lightsaber ignited in the reverse grip she used. Grievous ignites his other two lightsabers but slowly backs away. He then deactivates all of his lightsabers and starts using his hands as feet **(You know? That weird spider thing he does?) **he starts climbing a wall. Ahsoka turns the lights on in the room where it's revealed to be a platform. Ahsoka starts to go into pursuit but then turns around and helps me up. I feel kind of pathetic at the fact I cant walk. She pulls me out of the room and starting heading the way she came. I see Aaron come into view, then my vision suddenly blacks out.

(Two hours later)

I wake with a start. I look around me to figure out where I am. I then calm my breathing. It appears that I'm in the medical wing. I get up and hop off the bed. A small pain shoots up my side. I look down and see that I have a bacta patch on. I limp my way out of the room I was in. I find Aaron sitting staring straight ahead with Ahsoka asleep next to him. Aaron had bacta patches all over him. As I exited the room Aaron notices me. He jumps up.

"Youre awake!" He yells. I wince at the sudden loudness. "Oops, sorry… you know you should still be in bed though".

"I'm fine", I say, my voice is all raspy.

"Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep", I reply. He walks up to me and taps my side. The pain comes so fast I lose my balance. He catches me however. I limp back over to my bed and lay down.

"Dick", I say after laying down.

"Always here to look after you", he says with a smile on his face. "You totally should have been there when we escaped! We fought our way through like fifty droids ten droidekas and even a vulture droid". I look at him like he's crazy.

"He's telling the truth", a new voice says. We both turn to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

"Really?" I ask looking back to Aaron who was smiling triumphantly. "How did you guys take down a vulture droid?" I ask.

"It was all Master Skywalker", Aaron says. I nod in understanding.

"Where are we now?" I ask.

"On our way to Courascant", Ahsoka says.

"And guess who's waiting for you", Aaron adds.

"Who?" I ask suspiciously.

"Somebody by the name of… Mace Windu I believe it was", he says turning to Ahsoka who nodded her head. I then widen my eyes.

"Oh god", was all I could manage. Aaron and Ahsoka started laughing.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**Well folks… there you go, longest chapter ever... Chapter 6… there was something else… ah, yes now I remember. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, two people who are going to read this (yay no self-confidence!) I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore…. I'm writing in third person, that's a start. And um…. I really just don't know. And as for the song, it's a nine minute song; those are always a joy to listen to. Oh and I don't own Star Wars... DISNEY DOES! I'M SO MAD!**

Chapter 7: Starship Trooper: Life Seeker/Disillusion/Würm By Yes

The pirate smiles as he found the bodies of several clone troopers in the crashed gunship. He quickly assumed that there were now survivors and jumped onto his speeder bike and whisked away towards the pirate base over the hill. As he was speeding off however, a piece of debris shifted slightly, then it rose several feet off of the ground and a figure rolled out from under it. The figure stood up and shielded his eyes from the setting sun. After several seconds, his eyes finally adjusted, and he scanned the area quickly for any more pirates.

"We're clear", the person says. Slowly, the clone troopers rose from the wrecked ship. Another person rose ten or so feet away from the other person. They exchanged glances and nodded at each other. The second figure was about to speak when a new voice interrupted him.

"That's was a close one! Meesa thoughts we weres going to get it!" The new… person exclaims.

"Alright… seriously… why is he here?" A clone trooper with a sniper rifle slung across his back asks.

"Excellent question Garrett… I believe that this is the reason why Jar Jar is here", the first person says. He looks over at Jar Jar to find him, not very sneakily, sneaking up on a skeeter. The skeeter than fake charges him. Jar Jar quickly runs away from it, yelling. He turns back however, and sticks his long tongue out at it. The second person facepalms, very loudly.

"Alright… so I think this is how shit went down…" the person begins…

**(Flashback) A flashback within a flashback? FLASHBACK-CEPTI-WHACK! Aaron: No! That joke is way too cheesy and overused because of douche bags like you! And he's bleeding… YOU GUYS DIDN'T READ ANYTHING! –Runs away-**

The Supreme Chancellor sat there doing work while humming a tune that he couldn't quite remember the name of and it was seriously bugging him. He finished signing the document he was approving, he really wasn't quite sure what it was for, I mean seriously? He doesn't have the time to read everything. It was something about Ryloth needing food or something like that. He was beginning to remember the tune when his sliding doors open. He sighed and pushed the thought to the back of his mind to greet the new, unexpected visitors. He would have to talk to his receptionist about it. However, he was quite surprised to see the tall, dark skinned man dressed in Jedi robes and the short, green skinned figure also dressed in Jedi robes.

"Ah… Master Yoda, Master Windu. What brings you to my office on such a fine day?" Chancellor Palpatine asks the two Jedi Masters.

"We're afraid that today might not be such a fine day after all Chancellor", Mace Windu answers, sitting into one of the chairs while Yoda sat in the other.

"And why would that be, Master Windu?" He asks. Yoda and Windu exchange glances.

"I think it would be better if we showed you", Mace Windu replies. A look of confusion comes across the Chancellor's face, but it quickly disappears. Mace Windu places a holo on the Chancellor's desk. He clicked it on and a blue hologram pops up. The Chancellor holds his breath as the hologram depicts, what he hopes is an unconscious Anakin and a barely conscious Obi-wan.

"Don't worry... they're not dead", the raspy voice of the pirate leader, Hondo says. He motions towards a pirate near him, carrying an electrostaff. The pirate prods Obi-wan in his hip. The Chancellor watches as electric tendrils snake across Obi-wan's body as it spasms from the pain.

"For now…' Hondo says smiling devilishly. "I expect 10 million credits by the end of… let's say one standard week… or else", he says, motioning towards the pirate with the electrostaff again. The pirate again, stabs Obi-wan again. This time however, Obi-wan falls unconscious.

"Oh and just to help persuade you… I have somebody else you might want", he says laughing. The hologram scrolls over to the right revealing the unconscious body of Count Dooku. That's right… we also have the infamous Count Dooku… all for a measly 10 million credits. And remember, if we spot anymore Jedi lurking around our system… well, you might as well be killing them yourselves", he finishes as the hologram disappears.

The Chancellor sat there staring in between Yoda and Windu, his brain clearly at work.

"I was discussing with Master Yoda here, and we think that we should send in a Jedi strike force to rescue them all", Mace Windu proposes.

"No, we can't. Didn't you hear him? We can only send at the most, an ambassador and a few clones. We need to pay the ransom by the end of the week", The Chancellor argues. "And I'm not changing my mind. I have decided to send Ambassador Binks with several clones".

"Ambassador Binks?" Mace Windu questions, "Shouldn't we send somebody… a little bit more…"Mace Windu thought for an appropriate word, "Qualified?"

"Nonsense, I believe Ambassador Binks will be able to do just fine for this assignment. What do you think, Master Yoda?" The Chancellor asks. Yoda sat there for a few seconds contemplating.

"Agree with the Chancellor, I do", Yoda says, the very first thing he said during the little meeting. He could sense a wave of shock roll off of the other two people in the room, but quickly goes away.

"Leave, we must. Much to discuss we have", Yoda says to Mace Windu. Mace Windu nods and gets up and walks towards the doors with Yoda right behind him.

As the sliding doors close with the Jedi behind them, Chancellor Palpatine says, "Peculiar…" he taps his intercom button to his receptionist. "Yes, Marty? Give notice to… let's see", he says, scanning through a list of high-ranked clones. He had to pick somebody with little connection to the Jedi and wasn't in an active mission right now. He scrolled down his list from his customized filter. He found the right one pretty quickly. "So Marty, give notice to Commander Stone and give him this information I am sending you now", he says, finishing sending the information of the negotiation.

"I got the information and am relaying it to Commander Stone right now", the soft voice of a Twi'lek female rang through his speaker.

"Thank you Marty", The Chancellor replies.

"No problem, and don't forget about your meeting with Senator Organa in 20 minutes, sir", The Twi'lek says.

"Thanks again Marty", the Chancellor replies.

**(Outside the Chancellors office (still in 2nd flashback))**

"Master Yoda, how can you agree that we shouldn't send in any Jedi to Florrum?" Mace Windu asks the short, yet powerful Jedi.

"Send a Jedi to Florrum, we will", the Jedi replies, letting another wave of surprise roll of Mace Windu, "Let the Chancellor find out, we cannot. Let two Jedi go, who the Chancellor will not notice, we will", the green Jedi said as he walked into his private quarters. Mace Windu, left standing there to figure out, started walking down further.

"Let's see, definitely can't be a Jedi Master. Preferably not any Jedi Knights… so that leaves Padawans", he says, talking to himself.

"Where to find Padawans that nobody will miss…" he contemplates, when suddenly, a new but familiar voice startles him.

"Hey Master Windu! What'cha up to?" A young Jedi asks, walking up to him. The teenager wasn't much to look at. Standing at about 6'0" tall and weighing probably around 150 lbs. he had darks skin for a human. It was close to the same color as Mace

Windu's. He had close-cropped hair that was neat and orderly with the infamous Padawan Braid. His usual outfit was light brown robes with a regular brown undershirt. The only thing that really separated him from most Jedi was the staff saber, or if you prefer, a double-bladed lightsaber, that hung on his belt.

"Hey Jordan… how would you like a mission?" The master asks his student.

"I would love to! Sign me up!" Jordan replies, enthusiastically.

"Really? Not even going to ask what it is?" Mace Windu asks.

"Nope", Jordan says with a big smile on his face. Mace Windu takes his left hand and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing in the process.

"Whatever… I also advise that you take Aaron with you. Find Jar Jar Binks, he's… leading the mission", he says. Jordan suddenly starts running in the opposite direction, wind milling as he goes. After twenty or so feet, he jumps in the air and fist pumps. Mace Windu watched… mortified.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting… erratically", Mace Windu asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just forgot to ask for decaf in my caf today", he replies, slightly bouncing up and down.

"... Makes sense… I guess. Just… just find Aaron and then find Jar Jar Binks", Mace Windu tells his student.

"On it!" Jordan says saluting before bolting off.

"Oh boy…" Mace Windu says, all by himself once more.

**(Following Jordan- 2nd Flashback)**

Once he was confident Mace Windu was out of earshot, he broke down laughing. "Was it really that funny?" A new voice asks. Jordan nods his head, knowing who the new voice belongs to. He was still laughing though, practically on the point of tears. He had finally started to calm down. He had stopped and was breathing very heavily.

"Aaron (gasp) we've got (gasp) a mission (gasp) to do", Jordan says, panting.

"Seriously? Awesome. To where?" Aaron asks.

"That my friend… is an excellent question" Jordan replies. Aaron facepalms.

"Seriously? What do you know about the mission?" Aaron asks, very annoyed.

"That, after getting you, to find Jar Jar Binks", he answers.

"Jar Jar Binks? Why him?" Aaron says, asking yet another question,

"I… don't really know", Jordan says, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"God dammit Jordan", Aaron says.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention", Jordan says.

"Whatever…" Aaron says, sighing in the process.

"… … … wanna go find Jar Jar Binks?" Jordan suggests after an awkward pause.

"… Sure", Aaron replies. They start walking down the hallway.

"Where should we look?" Jordan asks, stopping in his tracks.

"I have no freaking idea", Aaron responds, stopping as well.

"Well than… who do we know, that would know where he is?" Jordan asks. Synchronized, they bring their left hands to their chin and put their right hands under their left elbow and look up.

**(Time skip: 10 min.)**

Jordan knocked on the door gently. They both then clasp their hands behind their backs, waiting. Several seconds later, a slightly attractive **(Just my personal opinion)** woman about in her early 20s answers the door and gazed upon the two, taller teens standing before her.

"Oh, hey guys… what's up?" She asks.

"Oh… you know nothing much Padme, how about you?" Aaron asks in reply. Padme just stares at him.

"What Aaron meant, to ask is… where is Jar Jar right now?" Jordan asks. Aaron just looks at him with that 'Dude… the fuck?' expression.

"Jar Jar? Why are you guys looking for Jar Jar?" She asks in return.

"For a mission, and we need to know where he is… now", Aaron replies.

"Oh, well he's leaving with a few clones to Florrum in the main docking bay", she answers. Aaron and Jordan look at each other and nod.

"Thanks Padme!" Jordan says before Aaron and him run towards the docking bay. Padme watches them leave.

"I wonder how Ani's doing", she says before going back into her quarters.

**(At the docking bay)**

"Just hurry up and get in there, I want to get this mission over with", Commander Stone yells at the Gungan.

"Okay, meesa going… jeez", Jar Jar Binks says, going into the LA/AT gunship. The commander's left eye twitches.

"You sure you'll be able to make it?" A new voice asks. He turns around to find two clones, one with a sniper rifle and the other with a standard blaster rifle.

"Honestly Garrett, I would be more worried about the Gungan if I were you", Commander Stone replies, smirking.

"So why is he coming?" Garrett asks.

"I honestly don't know", Commander Stone replies.

"Well let's get going", Seth says. This shocked the other two clones.

"… Oh yeah. We should probably go now", Garrett says, staring at Seth. They all turn to board the ship.

"WAIT!" Could be heard and it stopped them all. They turn around to see two Jedi running at them.

"Oh no", Commander Stone says.

"Why 'oh no'?" Garrett asks.

"This trip is already going to be hell with the Gungan. I don't need two Jedi on my hands either", he replies, running into the gunship. Garrett and Seth follow him in.

"They're leaving us behind!" Aaron says, running faster now.

"Those dicks!" Jordan says, following Aaron. They run up to the gunship as it was taking off. The two forward doors were beginning to close.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron yells before launching himself at the gunship. His hands hit the edge of the floor and he grabs it. He then quickly flips himself up into the aircraft. Jordan however, landed right next to him perfectly.

"Show off", Aaron says before hearing the doors close. They then realize that others were looking at them. They turn to see three clones and a Gungan staring at them.

"Hey guys", Jordan says.

"Why are you here?" Commander Stone asks.

"Because we were assigned this mission as well", Aaron answers.

"Really? I don't remember seeing your name on the list", Stone replies.

"Well sucks to be you", Aaron says.

"Well fuck you", Stone says.

**(Florrum- End of 2nd flashback)**

"I did not say that", Commander Stone says.

"Well you were thinking it", Jordan replies.

"True…" Commander Stone says. It was fully night time and they were on the borders of the pirate camp.

"So how do we get in without being seen?" Aaron asks.

"I have an idea", Seth says. Everybody turns and looks at him, shocked.

"What?" Garrett asks. Seth turns to a herd of skeeter. Everybody else looks at them.

"No seriously… what?" Aaron asks. Everybody but Jar Jar and Aaron facepalms.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Sorry about the really short chapter. The next one should definetly be longer. Alright guys, a quick few things… this story is going to be fairly long. I've got a guaranteed 38 chapters with possibly several over that so… yay for me! Also… actually that's about it. So I only had one quick thing, my bad. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
